To Catch A Whiff
by Sapphire Blizzard
Summary: Ask any Cappie in Cappy Town if Kirby was a boy and they would tell you, "Well, yes. Isn't that obvious?" Apparently not obvious enough… Puberty finally starts to kick in and now everyone is freaking out, especially Meta Knight for a whole different reason. Eventual Fem!Kirby/Meta Knight.
1. The Son of Perdition

.

Notes: I didn't see any fem!kirby stories so I made one. Based around the english dubbed anime Kirby: _Right Back At Ya!_ with some reference to the Kirby games. There will be a slow-burn eventual Adult!Fem!Kirby/Meta Knight with minor pairings that include Knuckle Joe/Tiff. Please enjoy the fic.

.

.

.

.

_All great beginnings start in the dark when the moon greets you to a new day at midnight._

—Shannon L. Alder—

.

.

.

Fofa, one of Nightmare Enterprise's smallest and weakest monster creations, was tasked with the mundane chore of cleaning up the boss's laboratory today. But he didn't mind. Rather than cause destruction and mayhem like the others, Fofa preferred this type of work.

Swept and scrub the floors, check.

Wipe down the counter tops, check.

Take out the trash and don't look inside the bag or else be traumatized, check.

Fofa picked up the cleaning supplies ready to depart the lab when a flask at eNeMeE's workstation caught his eye. Fofa glanced to the right and then to the left. He was still alone. Surely one little peep won't hurt… Fofa floated closer. Inside the flask was a wriggling mass akin to an egg except the colors were all wrong. The yolk part of the orb was indigo surrounded in a dark icky substance like black goo.

"_Interested, are you?"_ a voice behind Fofa crackled with evident amusement. A shadow overtook him not a second later.

"_O-Oh, Master!"_ Fofa stuttered, dropping his mop and bucket. _"Forgive me! I-I was just um… I have just completed m-my work and was a-about to leave b-b-but I…I am sorry to- to- to-"_ stuttering so badly that he could not finish his sentence.

"_Curiosity is not always a bad thing,"_ eNeMeE purred dismissively.

Fofa wisely floated back to allow his maker to step up to the counter. The wicked grin on his mug was an ugly sight. Whenever eNeMeE was in a good mood Fofa wondered what new misery that would bring to the universe.

Running a bony, long-nailed finger across the flask's surface, eNeMeE inquired, _"Do you have any questions regarding this?"_

Fofa wanted nothing more than to get out of eNeMeE's presence, but the wizard seemed unusually eager to talk about his newest creation. Whoever said ignorance is bliss was a fool. In Nightmare Enterprises every droplet of information mattered. If you didn't have enough power in your fist, like Fofa, then knowledge was your only defense.

"_Well… um,"_ Fofa hesitated. _"What is that, master?"_

"_My greatest work thus far."_

Fofa had seen many marvelous and terrible creations eNeMeE has conjured up over the years but to call _this_ his greatest work was very underwhelming-

"_It may not be much to look at now, but this is underdeveloped perfection! In this flask is the monster destined to lead my armies and destroy those meddlesome Star Warriors once and for all!"_

Nothing but silence filled the air until Fofa unwittingly blurted, _"That's a monster?"_

eNeMeE's thin lips drew back in a displeased sneer. Fofa flinched, fearing he had just insulted his master. eNeMeE always had a nasty temper brewing beneath the surface and an even crueler backhand.

But then as quickly as his rage came, it went. eNeMeE crackled with laughter_. "Ignorant child! What you see before your eyes is a perfected fertilized Kiridian egg successfully infused with the DNA of the ancient Vamporia race by my magic!"_

A chill ran down Fofa's spine. _Vampire_ DNA? But… they were only a legend!

They were rumored to be long-lived, bloodthirsty beasts that lived for war and conquest. They had night vision, accelerated healing, heightened reflexes, and great strength. Rumors had trickled down to Fofa's ears that eNeMeE has been trying and failed to recreate a Vampiric monster for over a thousand years since he found a perfectly preserved DNA strand in the sacred ruins on planet Mutocaia.

As if reading his mind, eNeMeE elaborated. _"I was given the opportunity to test it out when a Kiridian couple came to me in secret begging for an heir. I finally had an egg and sperm to experiment with… Ha, ha, ha! I should have done this sooner! Kiridians are one of the few long-lived species still in existence. It makes sense for the strand of Vamporia to take hold!"_

Small in numbers and stature, Kiridians dwelt on their fortified home planet, Crescent Starray. They were a race of fearsome Knights and currently the leaders of eNeMeE's greatest foe, the Galaxy Soldier Army. They were also a very secretive and private people. Always wearing masks, helmets, veils, or shawls in public. For one of their kind to come willingly to eNeMeE, the literal enemy of the universe, they must have been desperate.

"_B-But… if our general is currently an unborn baby, it will take years, sir!"_ Fofa exclaimed and then immediately berated himself, of course, eNeMeE knew this. He probably planned this.

"_Yes…"_ eNeMeE chuckled, sending chills down Fofa's spine. _"…however, I am nothing but patient. Those desperate fools came to me for a baby. I will let them have their "child" back, but in return, I will one day have my general-"_

"Whoa!" Fololo gasped as he jerked awake.

Jetting up from his pillow into the air, Fololo panted heavily as he took in his dark surroundings. His heart rate slowed as he recognized their living quarters in Castle Dedede of Dreamland. He glanced down to see his other half and sister, Falala in the same shape as him.

"What do you think this means?" Falala wondered. She floated up next to him.

"Dunno, I guess it was just another memory-dream," Fololo suggested.

It was rare for them to have dreams like this but shortly after the discovery of their original form, Fofa, they would have sporadic memories revealed to them through dreams.

"But this one seems different somehow…" Falala insisted. She was right. Their memory-dreams were normally a bit sketchy, but this one was so vivid that both halves remembered every little detail and every word. "…why would we dream about something like that now?"

Fololo shuddered as the echo of eNeMeE's cruel laughter still rung in his ears. "Let's go to the kitchen for a glass of water, Falala," he deflected. "I'm thirsty."

"Alright…"

They both glided out of the room. Very careful to open and close the door gently as not to wake the Ebrum family. It has been 25 years since eNeMeE's defeat. Fololo and Falala liked to think as little as possible about the tyrannical wizard they had once served as Fofa.

On their way back from the kitchens something caught Falala's eye as they glided past the open balcony.

"Huh?" Falala paused, feeling something there. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust. The moonlight made it easy. An outline suddenly stood out against the pillars. _Bat!_ She almost let out a startled shriek only to realize it was just Meta Knight wrapped in his cloak perched on top of the stone ledge.

Falala sighed in relief. He was often found on nightly patrols when Blade Knight and Sword Knight took the morning patrol.

"Hey…" Fololo noticed his sister wasn't following him back to their bedroom. "What's the matter?" he glided over to her.

She pointed to the veteran star warrior. "I don't know why, but I feel like we should tell Sir Meta Knight about our dream, Fololo. Maybe he can make sense of it somehow."

"Well, he _does _know an awful lot about eNeMeE…" Fololo admitted reluctantly.

"That's because he fought against Nightmare Enterprises while he was in the army," Falala reminded him.

"…" Fololo hesitated. What if it was more to that? Meta Knight was not one to talk about his past, but the grudge he held against the evil warlock seemed deeper and more personal somehow. "Alright, let's approach him," He finally agreed.

They floated outside.

"Hi, Sir Meta Knight!" Falala chirped.

"Fololo, Falala," he greeted them back as he turned to face the pair. "What are you two doing up at this hour?"

"We had another memory-dream," Fololo answered. Turning to his sister, he said, "Falala wanted us to tell you about."

Sir Meta tilted his head. Evident they now had his full attention. They told him everything. His eyes flashed silver at certain intervals, especially when they mentioned the embryo and the Kiridian race. They then bleed red, blood red.

Falala let out an audible "eep!" cowering behind Fololo.

Seeing their fear, Meta Knight began to rope in his anger and let out a deliberately calm breath. "My apologies," his eyes bleed out, slowly turning to a deep orange color. "And thank you for telling me about your dream. Now if you excuse me…" he didn't wait to be excused.

Meta Knight hopped down from the ledge and landed with the grace of a cat on the tips of his toes. Wrapping his cloak even tighter around his spherical form, Sir Meta disappeared into the shadows of the garden.

"I…I hope we did the right thing," Falala muttered regretfully.

"Me too," Fololo sighed. "C' mon let's get back to bed. We got a big party to help prepare for tomorrow."

Her spirits lifted just slightly, Falala chirped, "Yes, you're right-"

"Emergency! Emergency!" a high-pitched voice shrilled into the otherwise blissful night.

Fololo and Falala turned towards the noise. "…huh?"

A yellow canary flew towards them at high speed. "Hey, you two over-sized meatballs!" It was Tokkori. He may be small but big in mouth. "Which one of them windows belong to Tiff?" he demanded.

"The one on the lower west-wing," Falala answered. "But why? What's happened?"

"It's Kirby! He's running a high fever!"

"Kirby's sick…?" Fololo muttered. It almost didn't compute. Kirby has never gotten sick before-

"A fever you say?" asked someone with a familiar spaniard accent. Meta Knight was suddenly standing in their midst on the balcony.

"BWAHH!" Both Fololo and Falala let out startled cries. The same train of thought running through their heads as they exchanged panicked looks. _'How the heck did he get back up here so fast!?'_

"Yeah, the poor kid," Tokkori confirmed. "He's hotter than a tin roof!"

"What other symptoms is Kirby projecting?" The sense of urgency behind a simple question was distinguishable.

"Acting kind of delirious, giving off some weird smell I can't put my feather on, can't sit still for more than ten seconds, rubbing up against anything and everything!" Tokkori shook his feathered head. "I told Kirby not to eat that cabbage stew that has been sitting in the back of our fridge for 2 months but noooo he never listens when it comes down to his stomach! Now he possibly has the worst case of food poisoning I've ever seen!"

Meta Knight shook his head with a rueful sigh. "Of course this would happen when Arthur and the rest of the Star Warriors are due to arrive in Dreamland…" he looked up. His amber eyes gleamed like polished steel with determination. "Tokkori, there is no need to awaken Lady Tiff from her slumber. Please allow me to assist Kirby tonight."

Tokkori seemed hesitant to accept the star veteran's help. "But Tiff ordered me to tell her right away if anything happens to Kirby…"

"I assure you this is something she cannot help with," Meta Knight insisted.

"Oh, really?" the bird's snarky tone turned skeptic. "You're better than a medical practitioner?" he challenged. "I flew by the clinic before flying here. The doc should be heading to Kirby's house as we speak-"

"Send Dr. Yabui away," Meta Knight commanded him firmly. "His services will not be needed."

"I think your helmet is on a little too tight-"

"Do as I say!" Meta Knight cut him off. His tone ringing with authority than none of them dared to question. "Now hurry!"

Feathers puffed up in affront, the bird retorted, "…fine, fine! But if Kirby doesn't make it, it's your fault!" Tokkori flew off in the direction of Cappy Town to intercept the doctor.

"Um, is there anything we can do?" Fololo offered.

"We will be glad to help!" Falala added.

"You two go back to bed," Meta Knight ordered. "And speak of this to no one. Should the King or my subordinates inquire about my absence, tell them I am out patrolling the fields and will be back in the morning."

Fololo and Falala reared back with an audible gasp. They had never seen Meta Knight act like this before. Just what was going on? Fololo had half a mind to follow him. He glanced at Falala who gave him the same look and then nodded. Alright, it seems like they were going to pay Kirby a little visit too.

.

.

.

Next Chapter: Passing the Heatwave

.


	2. Passing the Heatwave

.

.

.

.

_Snow and adolescence are the only problems that disappear if you ignore them long enough._

—Earl Wilson—

.

.

.

"Are you listening, Kirby?"

The little puffball blinked. At one point he was but now he could not find his place in the textbook propped up in front of his face. Kirby and Tiff were in the library, as they were every morning since Dreamland had no official school.

"Oh well," Tiff closed her book with a smile. "I guess you're catching the infamous spring fever, too."

Kirby went rigid. "I-I'm catching what?" he asked putting a paw over his mouth.

"Relax, Kirby!" Tiff laughed, her laughter sounding whimsical and light like her mother's laugh now. "It's an expression of speech! The term "Spring Fever" describe cappies who exhibit feelings of restlessness and the longing to be outside to enjoy the early spring weather. I know it doesn't snow here in Dreamland, but the effects remain the same."

"Oh…" Kirby plopped back down only to squirm in place. Everything felt overly sensitive today, especially his bum and lower stomach. There was also a strange persistent longing within him. Much like his ever-present hunger pangs, but this could not be satisfied with food or by sitting here cooped up in a stuffy library. "If that's the case then maybe I can be dismissed early and go to sword practice?" he asked hopefully.

"Well, you do seem to be a bit antsy today," Tiff glanced up at the clock. "But Sir Meta Knight will not be back until this afternoon."

Kirby quickly got to his feet. "Sword and Blade can instruct me until Meta Knight returns."

"They may be preoccupied with teaching Tuff," Tiff reminded him.

"Then I could just watch," Kirby insisted impatiently.

"Alright…" Tiff finally relented. She tilted her head to the side-eyeing him critically. Kirby normally liked how perceptive she could be. It had saved his life on many occasions, but not if she used that skill against him. "…but if something is bothering you, Kirby, you know you can always talk to me about it, right?"

"Yeah, I know!" Kirby was already moving towards the exit. "See you later, Tiff!" he called over his shoulder as the door closed behind him.

Kirby drew in a deep breath to fully take in his newfound freedom only to gag. "Ughh…!" Kirby groaned as he covered his nose. What that horrid smell? It smelt like raw blubber left rotting in a kitchen sink for a week. Then something forcefully bumped into Kirby causing the puffball to roll back afoot.

"Hey! Watch where you're goin'!"

Kirby's eyes twitched in agony as he forced himself to look up at the disapproving glares of King Dedede and his favorite lackey, Escargoon.

"You come to my castle every day and you cannot even greet me?" Dedede demanded. He was not as hostile as he used to be, but that didn't make the ruler of Dreamland any less obnoxious.

Kirby retreated far back as he could.

Dedede squinted his eyes at the puffball's strange behavior. "What's wrong with ya?"

"You stink!" Kirby blurted, waving a paw in front of his face to help clear the air.

"What! I…I do?" Dedede took a self-conscious sniff at his armpit. "But I don't smell anything! Hey, Escargoon! Do I stink?" he held up his arm for his adviser test.

His snailly servant made a face, obviously not eager to find out. "…Figuratively or literally, sire?"

"Quit playin' dumb!" Dedede snarled, practically jabbing his pits into Escargoon's face. "Literally!"

"Ekk!" Escargoon reared back pinching his own nose. "J-Just your usual musk, your majesty!"

Kirby used both paws to cover his nose now. Escargoon smelt of something sour and foul like a mildew-infested sponge. Kirby swallowed the bit of bile building up at the back of his throat. "I…I don't feel well so don't mind me…" he wobbled past them.

It was when Kirby finally made it to the courtyards that the most tantalizing smell entered his nostrils.

"Again!" Sword Knight commanded as he raised his large sword towards Tuff.

The training session had been going on for some time and the young squire looked about ready to tip over. The tips of Tuff's green hair were a matted sweaty mess. His arms were shaking as he held up his sword, but Tuff did not complain. He was eager to prove himself to his master.

Kirby tilted his head to the side in confusion. Why did Tuff smell so good today?

"Hey, there Kirby!" Blade greeted him cheerily. The other knight had been watching from the bench. "What are you doing here this time of day?"

Not taking his eyes off Tuff, Kirby replied, "Tiff let me out early today…"

Noticing him on the sidelines, Tuff waved. "Hey, Kirby! Pass me my water bottle, will you?"

"Huh?" Kirby turned to see the cooler at his right. "…sure." he pulled out the chilled drink and ambled over to give it to Tuff. Kirby's head began to swim. The closer he got; the stronger Tuff's scent became. The sweat pouring from his pores amplified it.

"Thanks!" Tuff reached for it. With Kirby being so small and Tuff's hands so big, his fingers brushed against his tummy. A wave of pleasure went through him.

_This touch, _Kirby latched on with a contented purr. _This is what I need!_

"…uh…?" Tuff blinked uncertainly at the puffball clinging to his arm. "…I, um… I'm happy to see you too, Kirby, but I got to get back to training," Tuff nudged him away.

The strange heat in his stomach began to burn even fiercer. Kirby moaned in pain at the lack of contact.

"Aw, don't let it get ya down," Blade Knight trudged up beside him. Mistaking Kirby's groan for disappointment, he volunteered, "Since Sword and Tuff are busy, I will be more than happy to train with you."

Needing a distraction, Kirby accepted.

"Over here then," Blade led him a short distance away and handed him a blunt sword. He positioned himself in front of Kirby and waited. "Are you ready to begin?"

"Ready!"

Blade struck out first. Kirby stayed on the defense while he deflected his jabs. For some reason, the scent coming off Blade Knight was not as intoxicating as Tuff's, but at least he didn't smell bad like Dedede and Escargoon. He was more like a Waddledee or Tiff, a neutral scent, not aromatic in any way.

"You seem distracted…" Blade noted.

"I-I am fine!" Kirby pressed forward, going on the offensive for the first time, but was rewarded with a blunt smack of a sword for his efforts. Kirby let out a disgruntled yelp. If he were _Sword-Kirby _this fight would be over within seconds, but Meta Knight wanted him to train without using the sword ability for self-defense when he could not use his copy ability.

"Stay focused!" Blade warned before striking again.

Kirby was not ready. His lower stomach was sensitive and when Blade Knight sent him hurling to the ground, and it hurt a lot. Kirby let out a pained cry.

"Kirby!" Sheathing his weapon, Blade ran over to him. "I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?"

Kirby could not respond. _Everything_ hurt. He needed something to make it stop.

"You are looking kind of red. Are you running a fever?" Blade placed a gloved hand on Kirby's forehead. "Bloody hell!" he exclaimed, catching the attention of Sword Knight and Tuff. "You are!"

Sword paused. "You shouldn't be training if you're sick, Kirby…"

"Yeah, you could be passing the germs along!" Tuff covered his mouth.

Kirby sat up with a huff. "…I'll go home and… and rest for the day…" he conceded.

"Want me to escort you?" Blade offered.

Kirby forced himself to his feet. "No, I can make it…" _I think._

Blade nodded reluctantly. "Very well. I will inform Sir Meta Knight you are under the weather when he returns, alright?"

"Hope you feel better, Kirby!" Tuff waved him goodbye before turning his attention back to his master.

"Me too…" Kirby muttered as he left.

It never got better. Hot… everything was so hot!

By the time evening rolled around Kirby would have sworn never to eat another watermelon for the rest of his life if it made the pain stop! Kirby didn't even know exactly when Tokkori had left him. The canary was squawking something about "getting help before it was too late!" and now he was alone.

Kirby groaned. Even rubbing against the wall wasn't helping him anymore. Only Tuff could help him now! Kirby wasn't sure how, but he had too! He was the only one who could-

_No, his scent is too weak! _Something within him protested._ There is another coming._ _Be patient-_

To Nova with patience!

Kirby let out another agonized gran as he forced himself back onto his bed. There he proceeded to clutch his pillow like it was a lifeline. And that's when he smelt him. It was like an explosion of pleasure to his senses. The scent was faint but steadily approaching. Kirby lifted his nose and inhaled deeply. His thoughts of Tuff now completely forgotten.

_He's the one! He is almost here!_

Kirby exhaled with relief. He could practically taste his delectable scent on his tongue even before the door opened.

_I have waited for you…_ Kirby's heart began to pound in anticipation as he yearned for his touch. …_at last you have come!_

Kirby rolled over just as the door opened to see that his eyes were glowing silver, pale and bright as the full moon. For somebody who was in a big rush, Meta Knight seemed hesitant to enter the house.

"Oh, no…" he gasped softly to himself. "This is happening much sooner than I anticipated!"

"What's happening?" Kirby thought it to be Tokkori's voice, but he couldn't see the canary from the angle he was laying.

"Bird, you are to leave and once you return, you can no longer sleep in the same bed as Kirby, it's highly inappropriate."

"First of all, the name's Tokkori, helmet head!" Tokkori yammered. "And second, just who do you think you are? This is my home too!"

"You mean Kirby's home," Meta Knight corrected him. "Now, get out!"

Kirby heard an indignant squawk of outrage and then the slamming of the front door.

"You…" Kirby muttered longingly as he sat up. "…you are the one I need! Meta…" he lifted his eyes to his mentor. "…I want you!"

Meta Knight didn't say a word; the knight remained completely still, his eyes going from glowing silver to a thoughtful misty green. The only sound that could be heard was the ticking of the clock on the wall soon followed by the gentle chime of midnight. Meta Knight's scent filled up every space of his small house and Kirby couldn't stand it any longer.

"Meta!" Kirby cried, trying to get closer. He felt incredibly hungry for something other than food. "Please help me!"

His cry seemed to have prompted something in the Star Veteran to move. Meta Knight came forward and sat on the bed. Kirby immediately latched on, snuggling to his side with a relieved sigh. He felt his pains decreasing at their contact. Meta Knight loosened his cape allowing it to cover him.

A strange heavy scent began to fill the room masking that delectable scent from earlier. Kirby wanted to moan in disappointment but couldn't. Although the scent was different from what he wanted, it felt strangely comforting to Kirby. It was like being wrapped in a warm snugly blanket.

_Go to sleep,_ the scent whispered.

_What? But… but I need you!_

_No, you don't, _the scent rebuked him gently. _At least not yet._

How absurd. Kirby wouldn't trade this moment even for a triple-layered strawberry shortcake with extra cream and fruit. Kirby nuzzled his cheeks against Meta Knight, moaning in pleasure. That nagging, empty feeling inside was finally being sated.

_More! I need more-_

"K-Kirby, stop that a once!" Meta Knight commanded aloud.

The pleasure he felt was too addictive to stop. _Why? This is what I need!_ _I need you-_

"I said stop!" A firm hand came down wedging him into place.

_Your time has not come!_

Kirby struggled underneath his mentor's hold. At the loss of their contact, the pain was so intense that it racked his body in spams. Kirby let out a desperate cry. He felt like has going to burn up if he didn't move. Why was Meta Knight doing this to him?

_Be Strong-_

"You're hurting me!" Kirby screamed.

"No, I am not! Now focus!" Meta Knight ordered. "You must control these urges, Kirby! I know this is hard, but they will pass!"

_It is not your time!_ the scent repeated. _Your Whiff-mate is not here!_

That struck a chord._ Not here? _Kirby stilled at this revelation. The pain finally beginning to subside as the heat in his belly faded away.

_Not here,_ the scent confirmed. _Not yet._

Whatever was pumping through his veins was finally extinguished. Kirby slumped down in exhausted relief. The pain is nearly gone as it continued to recede to nothing but a gentle pulse of contentment at his core.

_Now, go to sleep…_

Kirby's eyelids began to droop.

_…you only need to be patient…_

Kirby huddled closer to Meta Knight for warmth and comfort. To his surprise, the stoic knight gave it to him by stroking the top of his head. Kirby let out a relieved purr.

_…another wave will come and next time you will be ready, _it promised.

"Okay…" Kirby yawned aloud. It was very late. Slowly he began to drift out of consciousness.

"I am very proud of you, Kirby," he heard his mentor praise him.

Meta Knight would not assist him all the time, but Kirby was grateful to have him at his side tonight. _'I only wish I could cuddle next to him forever,'_ Kirby thought happily as he finally fell into a blissful sleep.

Early the next morning, Kirby woke up alone to the sight of Tokkori glaring at him from his nightstand. "..what?" Kirby deadpanned. Not in the mood to have the bird squawking mad at the start of the day.

"Are you feeling better?" the canary quipped dryly.

"Yeah, why are you all frowned up?"

"That overprotective mentor of yours kicked me out late last night while he tended to you! I need my beauty sleep!"

"Then get in," Kirby lifted a corner of his blanket. "There's more than enough room."

"Hmph!" Tokkori crossed his wings, not moving an inch from his perch. "He said we shouldn't sleep in the same bed anymore!"

"Tokkori, you're a bird and I'm…" Kirby didn't know exactly what he was. "…_me_. I don't think it's inappropriate."

"That's what I said!" the bird huffed before finally settling under the covers. "That Meta Knight needs to mind his business if ya ask me!"

Kirby snuggled back into his pillow, imagining it as Meta Knight's side. Kirby fell back asleep with a smile on his lips.

.

.

.

Next Chapter: Secrets in the Night

.


	3. Secrets in the Night

.

.

.

.

_Nothing is ever certain._

― Alice Sebold, The Lovely Bone—

.

.

.

The moonlight provided an excellent source of light as Fololo and Falala slowly made their way to Kirby's house. They flew low, making sure to keep a good distance between them and Sir Meta Knight to avoid detection. The Star Veteran didn't survive in the war against eNeMeE for nothing. He was sure to sense them following if they weren't careful.

Soon enough they reached their friend's home. Just in time to see Tokkori being unceremoniously tossed out the front door. "Well, I never!" the canary shook his feathered fist. Still grumbling, Tokkori picked himself up and flew up to his long-abandoned nest to roost for the night.

The drapes were closed on every window. They couldn't see a thing. "Of course he would shutter the blinds too!" Fololo whined.

"Up there!" Falala pointed up at the stout little chimney on the roof.

That will have to do. They descended and settled into a hiding spot in the fireplace.

With a cough building up in the back of his throat, Fololo hacked, "Kirby needs to get a chimney sweep done!"

"Shhh!" his other half shushed him.

A strange scent filled the house and Kirby was happily rubbing up against Meta Knight. Fololo and Falala suddenly felt like they were intruding on something a little too private, but it was too late to turn back now. Hardly any words passed between Kirby and Meta Knight at all. It's as if student and Mentor could communicate without saying a word.

The Fofa halves let out twin sighs of relief when it was all over and Kirby rested peacefully. Sir Meta Knight was able to help Kirby after all. Fololo and Falala were just glad it didn't escalate to other "things" or else they wouldn't be able to look the two in the eye ever again.

Fololo was ready to float back up and out the place when suddenly Falala had a sniffle. She tried to stifle it. "Ah… ah…"

Fololo inwardly panicked. "No Falala don't-"

"Ahchooo!" she sneezed, sending out a gray cloud of ash. He couldn't breathe! Fololo sputtered into a full-blown cough. They fell out onto the rug gasping for air. Rubbing the soot out of his eyes, Fololo looked up into two luminous golden orbs staring down at him and Falala from the bedside.

"Come here you two," called Meta Knight in his no-nonsense tone. Realizing the gig was up, Fololo and Falala shook themselves clean of the ashes before cautiously approaching. "Why did you follow me against my orders?" he asked them.

"…Why?" Fololo echoed with disbelief at the obvious question. "We were concerned for Kirby!"

"I've told you there was no need for concern. Since you two did not heed my warning to return to bed, you must now pay the price…" Meta Knight's gloved hand rested on the hilt of his sword, Galaxia. The two floating spheres gulped. "…and swear to secrecy."

"Oh…!" both sighed in relief. At least he wasn't about to slice them in half.

Meta Knight's eyes narrowed. "Do not take this lightly!" he growled. "Kirby's very future hangs in the balance!"

"Eeep!" Fololo and Falala floated back to put some distance between them and the edgy knight. They had never seen Meta Knight behave like this before. He was always so cool, calm, and collected even in the direst situations. What is it about Kirby that had him so wrought up?

"Now swear to me you both will not speak a word of what you saw here tonight."

Fear took an exodus from Falala's heart and was replaced with a wave of deep burning anger. She hated secrets especially if they could hurt the people she loved. "N-No!" Falala refused. Fololo looked at her as if she was crazy, but Falala didn't care. "I won't promise unless you tell us what happened to Kirby! It… it could be dangerous for him!"

"Uh, Falala, this is Meta Knight-"

"He could be eNeMeE for all I care!" Falala retorted. "Kirby is our friend, Fololo!"

If Falala was going to perish then his fate would be no different. "You're right, Falala…" Fololo conceded. "...this _is_ really shady." Turning to Meta Knight Fololo exclaimed, "We followed you because we're Kirby's friends! And like Falala said, we won't promise anything unless you explain what happened to him!"

To further demonstrate their resolve, Fololo and Falala conjoined their hands and waited for whatever wrath the Star Veteran could possibly dish out.

Meta Knight watched them quietly for a moment before speaking. "I admire your courage... Kirby is lucky to have comrades such as you."

He ran a hand over the snoozing puffling's head. "You need not worry, Kirby will be back to normal by tomorrow morning," he promised. "The Heatwave has passed."

Fololo paused at the unfamiliar term. "…Huh?"

"Heat… as in…" Falala trailed with her cheeks turning rosy. She knew Kirby was no longer a baby, but he certainly wasn't an adult either!

"No, what happened to Kirby was more like a heat up," Meta Knight explained patiently. "I was serving as a comfort tonight. The Heatwave is something all females of her species experience right before the Winging. It's to prepare them for the real heat once they are fully grown and ready to receive a mate."

"…oh, okay…I-_wait_…" Fololo paused. "…did you just say… _her _species… as in a girl?"

"Indeed I did," Meta Knight confirmed. "Kirby is a female Kiridian."

They stared blankly for a moment. "… … …WHAAAT?" Fololo and Falala shrieked with disbelief when his words finally soaked in. "Kirby's a girl!? Since when?!"

"Uh, since she was born…?" Meta Knight offered.

"No! We mean, ugh! How long have you known this!?" they demanded.

"Not as long as I should have," Meta Knight admitted sheepishly. "…but with Kirby, I should always expect the unexpected," he sighed. "All Kiridian pufflings start out the same until they are about to reach the "winging" stages or puberty as your people call it, however, the eyes tell a different tale."

"Huh?" Fololo blinked. "What do you mean?"

"The eyes of a female Kiridian remain lively and sparkly while males' grow dim and blank. Instead, their emotions are revealed in bursts of color sparks. I simply thought Kirby's eyes were developing at a slower state, my mistake."

Falala squinted her eyes at him. "You really do know an awful lot about Kirby…" she commented.

Come to think of it that sounded very much like Meta Knight's eyes. They were always this eerie blank yellow color but at times they would glow different colors and then fade away. Particularity when he was feeling a certain strong emotion.

Wait…

Falala turned to her other-half hoping for confirmation but was met with a blank stare. She sighed. Guess it was up to her to ask. "Um, Sir Meta Knight?"

"Yes, Falala?"

"I never really thought of it before, but I think the reason why you know so much about Kirby is that you're a member of the same species."

"What?" Fololo blurted. "What are you talking about, Falala? There's no way he's a… a, um, whatever species Kirby is! Right, Sir Meta?" he asked, turning back to Meta Knight.

But the Star Veteran said nothing. His eyes shimmering a green hue as a tattletale sign, confirming Falala's suspicions. "Does that mean you are a blue Kirby?" she blurted.

The pauldrons on Meta Knight's shoulders shuddered. "Please don't call me that!" he bemoaned.

"But are you?" Falala pressed gently.

Meta Knight remained silent this time.

Fololo's eyes went wide. He was around adults long enough to know that when they refused to answer a question it meant in a roundabout way that the answer was "yes."

Meta Knight got up from the bed and gently tucked Kirby beneath the sheets. With his back turned Fololo and Falala could see the shape of his spherical body underneath the cape. Did he really look like Kirby under all that armor? A blue Kiridian with blushes on his cheeks, big oval eyes, and a squishy body with stumpy little paws for hands? A puffball… ahh, how cute-

"Stop imagining that!" Meta Knight turned back to them with an accusing glare.

"Wha… what are you talking about?!" Fololo and Falala blushed at being caught red-handed. "We didn't imagine anything!"

The Knight released an audible growl.

"Ekk! I'm sorry!" Falala was the first to cave. "But when you said you are a member of Kirby's species-"

"I never said I was," Meta Knight pointed out.

"But you didn't deny it either!" Fololo retorted.

"That is not up for discussion!" Meta Knight ended their speculation quickly. Getting back to the point, he warned them gravely, "You must not tell anyone what happened here. And if anyone inquiries about this then tell them Kirby simply had a fever and it passed during the night. Nothing more, nothing less!"

"But why?" Fololo demanded. "Kirby is a girl, so what? That doesn't need to be a secret!"

"And it's not fair to keep this from Kirby!" Falala added. "Why would you do something like this?"

Growing visibly vexed, Meta Knight answered their questions with a question. "Do you know how many Kiridians are left in the universe?"

Falala looked to Fololo who shrugged. "…we don't know."

"Kiridians are a very rare species. They are endangered if you will. Once there were more than ten thousand of them, but now there are less than a hundred."

"What happened?" Fololo asked.

"Many years ago the Kiridian homeworld, Crescent Starray, was destroyed by eNeMeE with the help of his chief Demon-beast, the General. Most of their population dwelt there at the time during the Feast of Twinkle Wisps. There was no time to evacuate the people. The entire planet perished in a single instant."

"…That's awful!" Falala gasped in horror. "But why shouldn't Kirby know or at least let the surviving Kiridians know about her?"

"Given Kirby's youth, the Kiridians would not like the idea of Kirby fighting at all. But if they knew of Kirby's true gender they would not allow her to be a Star Warrior. She will be considered too precious for combat and instead will be forced into the Courts to be married off to produce as many pufflings as possible when she comes of age."

"But… but that means Kirby will have to leave Dreamland forever!" Fololo recalled all the monsters Kirby has battled on their behalf. With the combined efforts of Meta Knight, Kirby was even able to ward off an invasion from the Haltmann Company a short while back. "…where would we be without Kirby?" he didn't want to begin imagining Dreamland without her help.

"Precisely," Meta Knight agreed, wrapping his cloak tighter around his body. "The Universe needs Kirby, _we_ need Kirby. I will tell Kirby the truth, but only after I secure her, or rather _his_ training with the Knights of the Star Table during tonight's celebration."

Fololo and Falala nodded in agreement. "Alright, for Kirby's sake, we promise to keep quiet, Sir Meta Knight!" they vowed.

Meta Knight bowed in gratitude. "Thank you, my friends. Now, let us depart," he said, heading towards the door. "We have to prepare for tonight's festivities."

Fololo took one look at the clock and groaned, realizing how close it was to dawn. It was going to be a long day of preparation and an even longer night. "Do you think we can do this, Falala?" he whispered. "Keep this all, hush-hush?"

"For Kirby's sake, we must!" Falala answered with grim determination. "It's just one party for a couple of hours, what could happen?"

Fololo could have sworn he heard Meta Knight let out a soft snort at Falala's question, and Fololo agreed with him. Sure they could keep this secret if it was anyone else other than Kirby!

.

.

.

Next Chapter: Out of the Mouth of Birds

.


	4. Out of the Mouth of Birds

.

.

.

.

_Secrets have a way of making themselves felt, even before you know there's a secret._

—Jean Ferris—

.

.

.

Kirby knew today was the 25th anniversary of eNeMeE's defeat, but apparently, Tiff believed he still didn't know how to read a calendar. "Sorry, Kirby, but our lessons are canceled for today. Say, I have an idea! Why don't you go visit Dyna Blade's chick instead?"

A sure way to keep him away from Dedede Castle and out of Cappy Town for the rest of the day as they prepared for the surprise party.

Kirby puffed out his cheeks in indignation just thinking about it. He has saved Dreamland countless of times from demon-beast, freed the galaxy from Nightmare Enterprise's tyranny and could now even talk properly. How long will everyone continue to treat him only as a child?

Even Meta Knight promised to give him "the talk" once-

"How are you feeling today, Kirby?" Think of Meta Knight and he shall appear.

Kirby let out a startled squeak when golden ovals suddenly filled his vision. He was so busy fuming that he nearly ran into his mentor on the pathway.

"I am sorry if I startled you," the enigmatic knight apologized. "I was simply on my way back to Castle Dedede."

"I just came from there…" Kirby rubbed his cheek sheepishly. "I guess I wasn't watching where I was going…"

Kirby noticed that the bag Meta Knight was carrying came from Tuggle's store. Meta Knight rarely did any type of grocery shopping during the daytime. Normally he would have Sword or Blade run errands for him.

With his curiosity getting the best of him, Kirby asked, "What's that?"

"Coffee grounds," Meta Knight answered with a bit of a yawn in his reply. "We were out this morning. Blade Knight made the last cup and did not replenish the stash," he added with a note of annoyance.

_'He's tired because he was up all night helping me…'_ Kirby realized, dropping his eyes. It was becoming increasingly difficult to look at his mentor for some reason. "Meta Knight… thank you… I-I don't know how but I felt so much better after you arrived."

"You are welcome," Meta Knight replied. He made a move to walk around the pink puffling without another word.

That was it? Kirby felt indignant. He needed to talk about it!

"Meta Knight," he tried again. "About last night-"

"It was a passing phase," the sworn knight cut him off. "Nothing more, nothing less. There is no need to bring it up to me or anyone else."

Kirby tilted his head to the side. He did not understand why Meta knight was so adamant about the cappies not knowing about this, unless…

His cheeks glowed brightly in embarrassment as he remembered how that fever made him lose control of himself. Meta was right. That was something he didn't want everyone to gossip about him nuzzling up his own mentor in the heat of the moment.

Kirby averted his eyes again. He watched the butterflies as they fluttered around a patch of daisies. "Sorry…" he apologized quietly

Meta Knight nodded, seemingly understanding what he was apologizing for. "Do not feel ashamed, young one. It was something you couldn't help. Passing a Heatwave is not an easy feat."

Kirby perked up. That term was new to him. "What's that…?"

Meta Knight paused for a moment. "...I will tell you soon enough," he promised vaguely.

Kirby felt a twinge of hurt. "Why not now?" he demanded.

"Kirby-"

"Why are you always like this?" Kirby blurted out in frustration. "You don't have to keep everything a secret you know!"

Meta Knight stilled at his words. His golden eyes dimmed to a foggy gray color. "Please be patient with me, Kirby," he pleaded softly. His tone noticeably softer and filled with something Kirby couldn't quite discern. But if he had to take a guess, it was sorrow. "I know you have a lot of questions. I assure you that they will be answered but not now. It's for your own good that these things remain hidden just a little longer."

Meta Knight never did anything without reason, so Kirby nodded. "Alright, I trust you."

The Star Veteran's eyes flashed again. This time they were the color of periwinkle. Who would have thought that four little words would have such a profound effect on him. "Your trust will not be misplaced," he vowed.

"Now run along," Meta Knight dismissed him. "I am sure you have lessons with Lady Tiff this morning."

"She canceled…um, Tiff said I should go visit Dyna Blade and her chick for the day."

"Hm, yes," Meta Knight agreed with his eyes now glowing a pale green. "That is for the best…"

_'For you or for me?'_ Kirby thought grumpily to himself. Forcing out a cheer that wasn't in his soul, he chirped, "See yeah later, Meta Knight!" With a wave, Kirby continued on his way to Candy Mountain.

Lucky for him, Dyna Blade was in a hospitable mood and Dyna Chick was eager to show off for a spectator. The little hatchling was trying to fly for the first time and Dyna Blade allowed Kirby to watch.

_"Did you see, Mama? Did you see?!"_

_"That's it, dear, keep it up!" _Dyna Blade encouraged her chick sweetly in bird speech.

Dyna Chick chirped triumphantly before turning to Kirby for more praise. _"Did you see me, too, Kirby? I lasted about ten seconds in the air this time!"_

Kirby couldn't help but grin at his enthusiasm. "Of course I did!" he applauded, clapping his paws. "You will be flying in no time!"

Dyna Chick puffed out its little chest proudly before running back to the top of the liege to try again. Kirby beamed up at Mama Dyna Blade and remarked, "He's doing so well on his first try. You have every right to be proud of your son, Dyna Blade!"

The proud mother clicked her beak with pride. _"Thank you, but my chick is a girl."_

Kirby let out a stunned, "Huuuh? Uh, I never realized that…"

_"All Dyna Blades are born female,"_ Dyna Blade explained, raising a brow. _"How else can each generation lay an egg every hundred years?"_

"Oh…" Kirby paused. That did make sense. "Sorry, everyone said your chick was a boy-"

A panicked screech filled the air followed quickly with a crashing thud. Dyna Chick groaned as she landed headfirst into some boulders shattering them on impact. Luckily that chick was tougher than she looked due to her steely feathers growing in.

_"Remember to flap your wings as you run, dear!" _Dyna Blade coached her daughter. _"Or else you will not build up enough speed to get off the ground!"_

_"Ugh…"_ Dyna Chick groaned as she sat up, shaking the dust and rocks off her head. _"This is harder than I thought…"_

"Hey, don't get discouraged," Kirby dusted Dyna Chick's head and picked out any pebbles lodged in between the crevices of her feathers. "Just keep practicing!" The chick chirped happily, leaning into his paw. "So one day you will be a good flyer just like Mama Dyna Blade!"

_"Right!"_ Feeling re-energized Dyna Chick ran back up the ledge to try again.

Dyna Blade beak curved upward, liking how gentle and supportive Kirby was being to her child. _"It seems you have the makings of being a good mother yourself, Kirby," _she complimented.

Kirby frowned. "Thanks but boys can't lay eggs…"

Dyna Blade blinked. _"Kirby, all females can lay eggs or birth children," _she explained patiently. _"That includes you."_

"… …me?!" the pink puffling shrilled.

_"Yes, you."_

"But I'm a boy…" Kirby insisted weakly.

Everyone referred to Kirby as a 'little boy' or 'him' and 'he' for years. Kirby just accepted it because gender never mattered before. But once grown up, he could have babies like Dyna Blade? That would make it a big deal.

Dyna Blade tilted her head to the side. _"You think or you know?"_

Kirby honestly had no idea. "…I think?"

_"Here. Let me see…"_ Dyna Blade leaned down to sniff Kirby. Kirby felt the warm air circle around her before being sucked up in a deep breath. Dyna Blade pulled back with a satisfied nod.

"So am I really a girl?" Kirby asked.

_"Affirmative. You are female-"_

"POYO!" Kirby cheered before she could stop herself. A 'poyo' would always slip out whenever she got too excited. The dark pink blushes on her cheeks now a vivid red. "…oops!" she slapped a paw over her mouth feeling embarrassed.

_"Well, I can see you're happy about it!"_ Dyna Blade chuckled.

"I am!" Unable to keep still, Kirby rocked back and forth on her round bottom. "I can't wait to be a mommy too!" she cheered. Kirby always liked babies. It made her happy to know she could have one day give life too.

"Hey, Kirby!" someone called out to her. It was Tuff. He poked his head up over the ledge to be seen from the den. Cuffing his mouth he exclaimed, "Sorry to interrupt your visit but I need you to go somewhere with me ASAP!"

Has it really been that long? Kirby glanced up at the sky. The sun was just overhead when she first arrived at the nest and now it was steadily lowering into the west. "Oh, okay!" Kirby jumped up, eager to get to the surprise party and all the yummy food sure to be served there.

"See you later, Dyna Blade, and Dyna Chick, you keep practicing! I will be back to check on your progress!" she waved them goodbye before heading down to join Tuff and her cappie friends at the foot of Dyna Blade's nest.

Kirby hummed to herself merrily as they made their way down the base of the mountain.

"You seem happy," Tuff noted. "What is it?"

"I just found out something exciting!" she gushed.

"Oh…" Tuff began to sweat. "…like what?"

"One day I can become a mommy too, just like Dyna Blade!" Kirby cheered. She expected her friends to celebrate with her, but instead, all she got were incredulous stares.

"Yeah right, when you sprout wings!" Tuff laughed and then the rest of the cappie teens joined in.

Kirby blinked at them feeling confused. "But when I grow up, I will get wings too!" or at least that's what Meta Knight told her.

They laughed even harder. "You're such a kidder, Kirby!" Honey giggled.

"Yeah, he is!" Spikehead agreed, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes.

Kirby puffed out her cheeks in affront. "But I'm not kidding-"

"Maybe you should get Tiff to give you a biology lesson!" Iroo suggested.

Kirby's shoulders slumped. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea…" she relented, feeling equal amounts of confusion and humiliation. A lot of things went over her head and she was used to being the butt of their jokes, but this was no joking matter.

"C' mon, there's a surprise waiting for you in Butterfly Valley," Tuff said in hopes of distracting her.

Feigning ignorance for the sake of it, Kirby asked, "A surprise?" she perked up. "What kind of surprise?"

Tuff chuckled. "It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, would it?" he replied to her rather condescendingly.

Kirby bit the inside of her cheek to hold back a wail of frustration. None of her so-called "friends" ever took her seriously.

"I guess it wouldn't…" she replied coolly, dropping the subject. Inwardly fuming, Kirby remained silent for the rest of the way. She wasn't a little kid anymore. It was about time everyone in and out of Dreamland acknowledged that fact.

.

.

.

Next Chapter: A Party Crash to Remember

.


	5. A Party Crash to Remember

.

.

.

.

_There is only one kind of shock worse than the totally unexpected: the expected for which one has refused to prepare._

—Mary Renault—

.

.

.

_'It won't be long now…_' Tiff thought to herself as she hurried through the final preparations.

Tuff and the gang left about thirty minutes ago to get Kirby. They should be back any moment now. The party was extravagant this year. No expense was spared since they had visitors from all over the galaxy to come and celebrate the defeat of eNeMeE on their savior's home planet.

Even Dedede was behaving himself for once, or rather he was preoccupied, Tiff noted. She watched as the self-professed king of Dreamland hovered over the hired D.J., daring him to make a single mistake. He hoped to cash in on the money back guarantee policy if his performance was less than satisfactory.

"Those wires are looking a tad bit crooked, boy," Dedede pointed out with a growing smirk.

"I-I am sure I secured the wires well, y-your majesty!" the D.J. insisted as hurried to finish setting up the stage.

Dedede's eyes slanted deviously. He took his foot and stepped on a wire, yanking it free out of the socket. "Well I sure hope you're right!" he chuckled. "I would _hate_ to have anything to go wrong-"

"Dedede, stop messing around!" Tiff came stomping over. It always made her blood boil to see the King mistreat anyone.

"What?" Dedede fringed innocence. "I was just inspecting his work, that's all-"

"Well, you got more important things to do!" Tiff cut him off, not giving the sleazy penguin an inch. "Escargoon is looking for you!" she told him. "The last of our guests has arrived and he wants you to greet them personally!"

Dedede waved her off with a flap of his glove. "Get the Cabinet Minister to greet them."

Oh _no,_ he was not about to dismiss her like a common Waddle Dee. "He asked for you," Tiff insisted. "And you know Papa is currently busy hosting for the members of the GSA!"

Dedede turned to her with disbelieving sneer. "Then why didn't Escargoon come to get me himself?" he challenged. "If it's oh _sooo_ important that requires my presence?"

Tiff' fought the urge to hurl from his over-inflated ego. "I was passing by when Escargoon asked me to pass on the message. He was sure you would be eager to greet Queen Rona."

Dedede's eyes took an immediate shine. "You said Rona?!" he gasped. "She really is here? I didn't think she ever come since she sent back my valentine gift with a restraining order!"

Tiff felt a little bad to sic the king on Rona, but she knew the queen could handle Dedede any day. "Yes, her ship just docked-Eep!" Dedede knocked Tiff to the ground as he rushed past her. Tiff huffed. What a brute!

"Here," the D.J. offered her a hand. "Let me help you up, my Lady."

"Thanks, and it's just Tiff, please," he helped to her feet. Tiff winched when she saw the grass stains all over her dress. Her mother had this specially tailored for the occasion.

"Oh," the D.J.'s face lit up. "Okay, Tiff." He released her hand slowly, too slowly.

Tiff inwardly cringed. She did not mean to give him the wrong idea. "I must be going now…" she tried to dismiss herself.

"Will I see you around later?" he asked eagerly.

Instantly Tiff had flashbacks to a little fish called Kine. Only this time she was not a child. Now a teenager on the cusp of adulthood. It is evident that she had inherited her mother's good looks. Tiff gave him a polite nod before making a hasty retreat.

The surviving members of the GSA, also known as the Galaxy Soldier Army, were given special seating near the front where the King's table was set up. They were celebrated as Heroes of the Galaxy, along with its champion, Kirby.

Meta Knight sat with Sir Arthur and the other Star Veterans on his right. While his men, Sword and Blade were on his left. Sirica and Knuckle Joe were seated at the ends.

Meta Knight tilted his mask high enough for him to sip at the wine provided. Probably to help steady his nerves. Tiff knew social gatherings were not the Star Veteran's forte. He preferred to remain in the shadows or on the sidelines. But he had a purpose for being out in the opening tonight.

"I intend to take Kirby as my squire," Tiff overheard him say as she neared the table.

The masked knight dressed in golden armor nodded approvingly. "'Bout time you did!" Sir Arthur sounded pleased to hear it. He was the current head of the reestablished GSA and leader of a settlement named Starlit Glade. "If you waited any longer, Meta, I would have taken the little guy for myself!"

Another knight snorted into his drink at hearing his leader's comment. "Then Kirby dodged the proverbial bullet!" Tiff believed his name was Sir Percival. His armor was gray, but what stood out about him was that bright red mohawk on his head.

Sir Arthur turned to him with an irked, "Excuse me?"

"With due respect, sir, but you can get so focused on your duties that you couldn't keep a pet goldfish alive much less be responsible for a puffling's upbringing!" Sir Percival snickered. "Heck, you don't even know where Grande Dame Guinevere spends the most of her free time!"

"...A-Ahem!" Sir Lancelot cleared his throat loudly. The Star Veteran whose entire body was completely enclosed in pale blue and silver armor; failed to look any of them in the eye as he shifted looking increasingly uncomfortable.

The last Knight who was a deep shade of magenta with his bright orange hair pulled back into a high ponytail let out a sigh. "Don't go there, Percival," Sir Galahad warned him with a shake of his head. He reached for a much needed glass of wine. "...just don't go there."

"And what does my wife do when I am not around?" Sir Arthur demanded, his gloved paw settling on the hilt of his sword.

Sir Lancelot tensed again.

Sir Percival merely shrugged. "Probably doing crochet. Well, anyway, let us all agree that Kirby is best off with old Meta Knight here!" he punched the said Knight in the arm. Meta Knight's luminous eyes flickered as they twitched in annoyance. "So, when you want us to do the bonding rites, bro?"

"Tonight, if possible," he answered, eager to get it done.

"Ah, man…!" Knuckle Joe overheard Meta Knight from down the table. "Oi, Meta Knight! Does this mean Kirbs isn't free anymore?"

"Free for what?" Meta Knight wondered.

"Joe and I were wondering if Kirby could accompany us for a while," Sirica explained. "We are trying to root out some of eNeMeE's hidden labs in the Kolako sector. We could use Kirby's help dealing with the demon-beast guarding those bases."

"Hmm…" Meta Knight hummed thoughtfully to himself. "This sounds like a good opportunity for Kirby to travel outside of Popstar. I will consider it a part of the apprenticeship," he stated decisively.

So, it was finally happening. Tiff found it impossible to keep down the sting of disappointment. Little by little Kirby will continue to grow up and eventually outgrow Dreamland-

"Hey, don't look so grim, Tiff!" chirped an amused voice.

Tiff looked over to see Knuckle Joe grinning at her. "We won't run away with Kirby," he winked. "As a bonus, we'll bring him back in one piece!" he promised.

Like the rest of them Joe has grown up too. He finally lost the baby fat that stubbornly held onto his cheeks. He was now taller and brawnier, looking quite the hunk. Sirica sat next to him, looking womanly and beautiful as ever. Her long white hair was braided up in an elaborate style and her countenance was relaxed and bright making her even more radiant.

Tiff managed a sincere smile. She knew Kirby would be in good company with those two. "I'm counting on that, Knuckle Joe. You too, Sirica."

Joe suddenly paused as he stared at her, his eyes widening a fraction. "S-Sure," he uncharacteristically stuttered. "Nothing to it!" He quickly averted his eyes and let out a forced cough. Grabbing his glass of lemonade for a sip.

Sirica nudged Joe's elbow with a smirk. "Since you have her attention already why don't you-"

"Leave me alone, woman," Knuckle Joe growled out the side of his lip.

"Not when I know your secret~" Sirica sang sweetly.

His tan cheeks flushed scarlet. "A-And what secret would that be, huh? HUH!"

"That you like the _daises_ here in Dreamland-"

"Keep your trap shut!"

To Tiff's knowledge the two were just partners now in league with the GSA. It was their job to travel across the universe to hunt down demon-beast and destroy any remaining facilities connected to Nightmare Enterprises. But Tiff would not be surprised if they were something more. Glancing back at Joe she lamented what a pity if that was so-

"Kirby's here!" Fololo announced. "Tuff's back with Kirby!" He and Falala flew overhead to alert the party goers.

"Everyone, please get to your feet and greet our hero!" Falala cheered.

"Sweetheart!" her father, Sir Ebrum, called out to her. "That's your cue!"

"Right!" Tiff picked up the ends of her dress and hightailed it back to entrance. Kirby's eyes gleamed with excitement at the gathering. Fololo and Falala flew up and released the banner that read, _"A Very Happy 25th anniversary! Thank you, Kirby!" _Everyone applauded and the confetti rained down to the ground like circling snowflakes.

"Kirby!" Tiff greeted him, drawing his attention to herself. "Today is the day 25 years ago we set out on a daring mission to stop eNeMeE and his evil empire. We all chipped in. Cappies and Star Warriors alike, but you managed to do something that no warrior had managed in thousands of years of strife! You defeated eNeMeE once and for all and brought peace to the universe! To commemorate this special day..."

Tiff pulled out the wrapped gift she had stored in her dress pocket and presented it to him. "I have something very special for you!"

Kirby accepted his gift with a thrilled, "Thank you!" He unraveled the wrapping paper quickly and opened the box to look inside. His smile faded at what he saw. "…my warp star?"

"Yes," Tiff nodded.

Blinking up at her in confusion, Kirby asked, "Why did you remove it from Kabu's Shrine?"

Tiff smiled sadly at Kirby. This was such a bittersweet moment for her. "I cannot be with you all the time. So, I think it's best for you to start caring for it now."

"Oh, okay!" Kirby brightened. Kirby did not have clothing or armor to stick it on. Tiff was worried for a moment that Kirby would try to swallow the warp star, but he didn't. Kirby reached up high and stuck it on the side of his head. All the while beaming at his own genius.

Tiff blinked. "Uh… Kirby, why are you putting the warp star on your head like it's a barrette?" she asked.

Looking startled, Kirby asked self-consciously. "Uh, does it look bad?"

"No, no!" Tiff reassured him quickly. "But it looks…" _too_ _feminine._ "…girly."

Kirby perked up. "Oh, that's great then! I want to look like a girl!" he proclaimed.

"Huh? But, Kirby, why is that a good thing when you are a b-"

_**"That's enough of whatever you two are talkin' bout down there!"**_ Dedede's voice boomed over the loudspeakers. _**"Get up on dis here stage already, Kirby!"**_

"Okay!" Kirby ran up to the front as quickly as his feet could carry him.

Suddenly Blade Knight began to fidget. "Are they really gonna let Kirby on stage near a microphone?"

"As long he doesn't inhale it to become _Microphone-Kirby_, it's all good," Sword Knight tried to reassure his comrade, but he couldn't keep the uneasiness out of his voice.

"So true…" Tiff could not help but shudder at the bad memories of dealing with Kirby's most terrifying suck up ability that couldn't tell friend from foe.

King Dedede smacked the poor D.J. hard on the back nearly sending the guy flying off the stage. "Do your thing, chump, or I get my refund!" he marched off the stage and took a seat.

The D.J. groaned, obviously regretting taking this gig. When Kirby walked up to him, the D.J. placed his hand over the mic. "Sorry, can you tell me if you're a boy or girl?" he whispered, deciding its best to err on the side of caution. "I'm about to announce you to the crowd."

Kirby smiled. "I am a girl!" Tiff heard him say. She gasped. What was Kirby doing?

"Alrighty then, let's get this party started!" The D.J. took up the microphone. _**"How ya, doing Kirby!?"**_

He placed the microphone near his mouth. _**"It's exciting to be here!"**_ Kirby replied.

_**"And we're excited you're finally here too! Now!"**_ a drumroll built up in the background. _**"Without further ado, ladies and gentlemen may I present the Star Warrior of the hour, the hero of the galaxy and our favorite girl, please give it up for Kirby of the Stars!"**_

The applause lagged for just a moment. The cappies and other guests wondered if the D.J. misspoke, but for Kirby's sake they went on and cheered anyway.

"…what did he say?" Sir Arthur demanded, his intense gaze flashing brilliant silver before fading back to lavender. He threw a look at Meta Knight, who paid him no mind. The Star Veteran's eyes were intensely focused on Kirby.

"AHAHAHAHAHA, REEEFUUNNND!" Dedede yelled out triumphantly.

The D.J. blanched. "E-Excuse me, King Dedede?"

"You donga messed up, goofball!"

"B-B-But what did I do wrong?" he demanded to know.

"You insulted our Star Warrior by calling him a girl! What am I paying you for if you can't even get the gender right?!" Dedede retorted. "I demand a full refund for this outrage!"

Escargoon nudged the King's flabby side. "And an apology!" he hissed, as a front for keeping their real intentions not so obvious.

"O-Oh… yeah!" Dedede agreed. "And an apology to dat there Kirby!"

"B-But I just asked what her-I mean _his_ gender before—!" The D.J. groaned, sounding completely defeated. "…I knew I shouldn't have taken this job!" Nonetheless, he turned to Kirby. _**"I am terribly sorry for my mistake, Mr. Kirby-"**_

_**"But you didn't make a mistake,"**_ Kirby remarked, voice amplified by the microphone. _**"As I told you; I am a girl."**_

An eerie silence fell over the crowd as they stared dumbfounded. The silence was broken by Knuckle Joe who simply scratched under his nose and remarked, "Well, ain't that a new one…" and then all hell broke loose.

.

.

.

Next Chapter: The Knights of the Star Table

.


	6. The Knights of the Star Table

.

.

.

.

_"I feel bare. I didn't realize I wore my secrets as armor until they were gone and now everyone sees me as I really am."_

―Veronica Roth, Insurgent—

.

.

.

"Oh, no…" Falala groaned into her gloves. She and Fololo were hovering in the air when Kirby unceremoniously spilled the beans. "…what are we going to do now, Fololo?" she fretted.

"Nothing," he deadpanned.

"Nothing?" she echoed. She turned to her other half, but Fololo's eyes were half-lidded, not even looking phased at this turn of events. "Fololo…?"

"This is Kirby, Falala. Why are you even surprised she would find out?"

"Good point," Falala conceded with a sigh. "But from where and from who?!"

They caught the accusatory glare Meta Knight was sending in their direction. Fololo shook his head fervently while Falala formed an "x" with her arms. Their message was clear: Don't blame us! We didn't say anything!

Tuff facepalmed. "Not this nonsense again!" he muttered.

"What do you mean?" His mother, Ladylike inquired.

"Kirby was saying he was a girl when we picked him up from Dyna Blade's place. We all thought he was joking! And you…" he turned to Knuckle Joe. "Why are you taking this so well?"

"Well with Kirby anything is possible," Joe reasoned with a shrug.

"But what if Kirby is not a girl as he, er, she proclaims to be?" Sirica asked. "This seems to have come outta nowhere. Maybe he's confused."

"That's an understatement…" Tiff groaned.

Sir Arthur shot up from his seat. The other knights followed his lead. They looked as though they were about to storm the stage.

"Wait! Wait!" Tiff insisted, waving her arms about. "I am sure this is just a misunderstanding! I will go talk to Kirby! Be right back!" She ran up the stage. "Kirby! Why would you say you are a girl?" Tiff demanded.

"Dyna Blade told me!" Kirby answered her with a smile.

Fololo and Falala nearly dropped to the ground at the revelation.

"She did huh?" Tuff sounded skeptical. "How can she if Dyna Blade doesn't even speak?!"

Kirby lost her smile. "Yes, she does," she insisted. "Dyna Blade speaks bird. I lived with Tokkori for years. I learned how to speak bird from him."

Tuff gave her a weird look. "Right… but then again, you are Kirby…"

"A … a girl… this whole time?" Tiff muttered looking mortified. "…Tokkori!" she shrieked. Tiff grabbed the microphone out of the D.J.'s hands. "Let me borrow that for just a second please, thanks! **Tokkori, I know you're out there somewhere! Get over here NOW!"**

The bird flinched, but in the end, he decided it was better to get it over with. He flew over. "I'm coming! I'm coming! Keep your dress on missy!" Tokkori landed on the stage. "What do you want from me?" he griped sourly.

"Why haven't you said anything about Kirby being a girl!?" Tiff demanded.

"Like I would know!" Tokkori huffed. "I was in the dark just as much as you were!"

"But you lived with him-I-I meant her for years!" Tiff insisted.

"We may be roommates who shared the same bed but I ain't some pervert!" the canary yammered angrily. "It never crossed my mind to take a peep at the private parts if you know what I mean!"

Turning back to their friend, Tiff tried to coax this wild idea out of his head. "Now Kirby…" she began gently. "I think you may be confused. It's okay; we can talk about this later."

Kirby not only looked upset, but she was also beginning to sound it too. "I am not confused! Stop treating me like I don't know what I am talking about, I AM A GIRL!" she shrilled, causing Tiff to flinch backward. The crowd didn't need a mic to hear that one.

"Now, now, settle down everyone!" the town doctor walked up onto the sage. Dr. Yabui took Kirby by the paw. 'This will only take a moment. Come along, Kirby," the Doctor led her off to a private area. "Let's settle this once and for all."

"Good! Go examine Kirby down there and then…" Dedede tapped his forehead. "…up here! Hahahaha!"

The blush on Kirby's cheeks now covered her entire body. Humiliation finally settling in. "Poor Kirby…" Falala pitied her little friend. She didn't deserve any of this. "Grrr! I knew Meta Knight should have talked with her! Now, look at what happened!"

"Yeah," Fololo agreed with her. "Keeping this secret backfired..."

When Dr. Yabui and Kirby went backstage the cappies seated at the tables turned to one another and began to speculate.

"Meta Knight…" Sir Arthur glowered. "…we need to talk-"

"Let us wait for what the doctor has to say, shall we?" he replied.

"To what do you hope to gain by stalling?" Arthur called his bluff. "I know you, and I know something like this would not escape your wit!"

"Is that true, Sir Meta Knight?" Tiff grabbed a fist full of her skirts to jump down from the stage. "Did you know about this?"

Meta Knight glared openly at her for putting him on the spot. "Why do you keep assuming I know everything about Kirby?" he asked sounding completely agitated.

"Not everything," Tiff agreed. "But I'm getting a hunch much like Sir Arthur is that you knew about this one…" She crossed her arms. Tiff knew Meta Knight upheld the Code of Chivalry. That always meant he had to tell the truth. "So, did you?" she pressed.

They all looked to him, waiting on his response. There was no way for Meta Knight to wiggle himself out of this one. "Yes…" he admitted reluctantly. Everyone standing within earshot gasped. "I knew for a short time that Kirby is indeed a female Kiridian-"

"WHAT!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN KIRBY'S A GIRL!" Dedede blabbered with evident horror.

"Heh, hahaha!" Escargoon burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?!" Dedede demanded.

"All these years you have been attempting to beat up a little girl, sire!" Escargoon had the audacity to laugh.

"I… I er…" Dedede actually appeared ashamed but his shame quickly turned to fear when the glowing glares of the Star warriors turned to him. Their swords being unsheathed with a shrill of promised retribution. "…w-well I didn't know!" he yelled out defensively. He held up his arms in surrender before they could pounce on him. "I SWEAR I DIDN'T KNOW!"

Turning away from Dedede, Sir Arthur's eyes went from tinted crimson to a full-blown blood red. "And you still tried to take her as your squire!?"

"Yes, I did," Meta Knight confirmed calmly, far calmer than he felt at the moment.

"I can't believe I ever had to say this about you, Meta, but that's seriously uncool!" Sir Percival growled.

"I did what I had to do," Meta Knight insisted.

"You know the law!" Sir Lancelot hissed. His irises tinting red as well. "Since the destruction of our homeworld, Crescent Starray, all females were forbidden to engage in combat!"

Meta Knight couldn't keep the sharp edge out of his voice as he retorted, "Had I adherent to that rule then eNeMeE would still be alive!"

Not agreeing with Meta Knight's logic, Sir Galahad countered, "eNeMeE has been a thorn in the universe's side for thousands of years! A young wench such as Kirby could have easily perished as many did before her and then where would we be?"

"How interesting…" Meta Knight chuckled morbidly. "Did Kirby's life hold lesser value as a male? You certainly did not care a moment ago if she trained or not-"

"Oh bite your tongue!" Sir Lancelot rebuked him. "You know as well as us that pufflings are especially hard to come by now. They all matter!"

"And we certainly have never approved of you taking Kirby to confront eNeMeE at his stronghold in the first place!" Sir Galahad added. "Regardless of gender!"

"With all that being said, what else do you suggest we do, Meta Knight?" Sir Arthur demanded. "She is one of the last of our Dames! Very few remain unwed within puffling bearing age. Her contribution to the survival of our species is a must!"

"At least let Kirby decide what she wants for herself!" Meta Knight pleaded with them. "We owe her much since we failed to end eNeMeE's tyranny before her birth!"

"Her days as a Star Warrior are over," Arthur stated decisively. "Kirby will understand her place."

"Hm, "understand her place," you say?" Meta Knight echoed bitterly. "Do you think Grande Dame Stella would "understand her place" if she was here?" he snipped callously.

The four other knights surrounding Meta Knight all recoiled at hearing that name.

"…who is Stella?" Tiff was the only one brave enough to ask.

"Oh, Princess Stella…" Sir Arthur pressed his paw against the top of his helmet and tapped five the corners of his mask in the shape of a star. The other knights, including Meta Knight, mimicked the gesture. "…may Nova rest her noble soul!"

Sir Percival appeared visibly shaken. "That's a low blow, Meta Knight! Did you have to bring up the name of our poor departed Princess like that?"

"To bring you all back to your senses, yes! Stella would be furious if we were to force our greatest Star Warrior into becoming coddled breeding stock! Surely you remember how our princess defied her own father the king to become a soldier! Was she not one of the greatest Star Warriors to ever serve in the GSA before her untimely demise?"

"But what good did it do her or us?" Arthur demanded. "None! She perished all the same along with our planet! Now we have no ruler, but a Steward and not a people but a remnant! With Kirby, there is hope for us! She is strong, yes, and that strength needs to get passed down!"

"Hmph!" Meta Knight scoffed. "Can you not see you are plotting in vain? Remember that there is the Whiff Storm to take into consideration!"

They went still.

"Yes…" Sir Arthur conceded softly. "But with such few of us left what are the odds?"

"Slim," Meta Knight granted. "But still provable. Arthur, you married Grande Dame Guinevere without the Whiff Storm in hopes of adding to our dwindling numbers. However, you have yet to bring forth any heirs."

Sir Arthur seemed to wilt while Sir Lancelot's grip on his spear tightened as his eyes dimmed to a sully gray. "That is true, but only for now," Arthur assured him. "We have researchers currently looking into other technologies that could assist with that issue."

Meta Knight stood straighter, growing more assured in his argument. "Ah, but without the Whiff Storm, it's next to impossible to conceive a puffling. Whether we have a healthy puffbearing aged Dame at our disposal or not," he finished.

Something in the air shifted. For all his rage, Arthur was now suddenly cold. "If that's the case then wouldn't that make you an impossibility, Meta Knight…" his lavender eyes narrowed unkindly. "… or perhaps a living abomination?"

Falala and Fololo gasped at the cutting exchange. They didn't know exactly what the knight was referring to but to outright call your fellow comrade an abomination was not nice!

"As I said, our technological advances will soon see the revival of our people. The Whiff Storm will no longer be needed…" with a keen eye, Arthur glanced around. Now aware that the cappies and all the guests were watching them, hanging onto his every word. "…we will continue this conversation in private," he announced, going quiet.

"Then there won't be much to talk about, boss," Sir Percival snorted. "We have just spewed out all our business like Galahad's drawls on laundry day!"

"Hey!"

The yammering all came to hush when suddenly Kirby and Dr. Yabui came back. Kirby was positively beaming as Dr. Yabui stepped up to the microphone. He folded his hands behind his back and announced, **"Kirby is the female variant of whatever species she is."**

The crowd remained unmoved. All was quiet until a sarcastic, "…we knoooow!" rang out from a cappie teenager, who sounded suspiciously like Spikehead. "And she is Kiridian you quack!"

Dr. Yabui sniffled, his gray mustache twitching irately. **"Well… good!"** he huffed. He exited the stage without another word.

"Kirby, come hither!" Sir Arthur beckoned to her.

Kirby blinked slowly.

"Seriously, Arthur, who on this side of the galaxy talks like that anymore?" Sir Percival rolled his eyes. "Hey, Kirby!" he called out. "What Arthur meant was for you to come down here!"

Kirby's face brightened. "Oh, okay!" she opened her mouth and inhaled enough air to inflate herself. She floated down to them like a pink balloon and then exhaled to get her feet back on the ground.

Arthur and the knights approached her quickly. "Young Kirby! Please forgive us for our grievous ignorance!" Arthur bowed to her. He took up her paw and pressed it to the top of his mask. "We had not known what you truly were!"

"Uh…" Kirby appeared confused. "…sure?"

"I'm sorry too," Tiff apologized as well. "We referred to you as a little boy for years!"

The pinkette shrugged. "Does it matter?"

"Of course it does!" Tiff retorted, failing her arms in the air.

"Wait…" suddenly appearing unnerved, Tuff asked, "And you've been using the boy's room this whole time?"

Kirby tilted her head. "Um, yes?" As if she could not understand why everyone was so upset.

Tuff failed his arms around in a panic similar to Tiff. "Oh, sweet Nova, that means she's seen my junk!" he freaked.

"It's nothing to look at," Kirby remarked in hopes of calming Tuff down.

But now he was spitting mad. "NOT MUCH TO LOOK AT?!"

Tiff ran a hand down her face. "Use the ladies room from now on, Kirby, okay?" she groaned. "That includes the dressing rooms as well."

"Sure," Kirby mumbled in agreement. It didn't matter to her. She did not need to wear clothing like Tiff and all the rest of the cappies.

"Oh, this poor wench is without a veil! Stand still, my lady!" Sir Lancelot took some sheer folded silk out of his armor pocket and proceeds to drape it across the puffling's nose and cheeks.

Kirby smiled. Unsure why they needed to put a veil on her, but it was pretty and it smelled good. Due to her small size, Lancelot had to loop it around twice and secured it on the back in a makeshift bow.

"…There!" he stepped back, looking relieved. "At least now you can have some modesty, little mademoiselle!"

Arthur frowned suddenly. "That veil belongs to my wife," he recognized it. "How you come by it?"

Sir Lancelot fidgeted a bit. "Erm… you see… ahem! Lady Guinevere… um, she asked me to pick it up from the cleaners. But I didn't have time to return it to her before we departed so I kept it on me until I could return it to her."

"Huh?" Kirby tilted her head to the side. Something in Sir Lancelot's statement didn't sound right-

"Oh," Arthur's tone brightened, all his suspicion gone. "I see! Well, it is a good thing you had it." Behind his back Meta Knight visibly rolled his eyes, Sir Percival let a snort of disgust and Sir Galahad simply facepalmed.

"You are to come with us, Kirby," Arthur continued.

"For what?" she asked.

Meta Knight suddenly seemed uneasy the way he wrapped himself tighter in his cape. "It seems Kirby that we must give you…" his voice faltered a bit before clearing his throat. "Ahem…" the talk" now. As a girl, it is far more important. The females of our species grow a bit differently."

"Our…?" Kirby almost couldn't believe the word that came from her Mentor's mouth. She looked at each of the knights before her. "…are you all really like me?"

Arthur glared over at Meta Knight. "Did you tell this poor lass anything?"

Meta Knight had the nerve to send him a disgruntled look. "I was going to…"

"And when would that be?" Arthur demanded. "When she lays an egg and doesn't know how it got there!?"

Kirby gasped with her eyes sparkling. "You mean I can lay eggs like Dyna Blade-"

"Hold on, did you just say ya'll are all the same species?!" King Dedede interrupted rudely from behind. Having to heave himself from his table to be in their midst.

"Sire, this does not concern you," Meta Knight warned him coldly.

Dedede crossed his arms defiantly. "It's my land and you're my subjects! Therefore it's my concern!" he retorted.

"I am your subject, yes, but Kirby and the rest of the Star Veterans are not-"

"Yeah, yeah!" Dedede waved Meta Knight off. "So what were you yammering on about "our species?" Does this mean that under that helmet of yours, you ain't nothing but a little creampuff like Kirby here?"

Dedede looked back and forth between the two. His eyes settled back on Meta Knight and started imagining him without all the armor.

King Dedede let loose a boisterous laugh. "Ahhahahah! Meta's a puffball! I can't believe it! HAHAHAHAHA! I will call you Blueberry Knight from now on-" Dedede stopped laughing when he heard the shrill of a sword being pulled from its satchel. "Huh?" he only had to blink and he found himself at the pointed edge of Galaxia.

"A puffball I may be, sire," Meta Knighted hissed dangerously low. "But I warn you to never to underestimate Kiridians. It shall be the last thing you will do!"

Dedede gulped. "Ahaha… " he delicately pushed the sword away. "No need to get all pointy there, Meta Knight. It was just a joke. You should take one once in a while; it does a soul good!"

.

.

.

Next Chapter: Behind the Mask

.


	7. Behind the Mask

.

.

.

.

_Some things remain secret just because we didn't find the way how to explain them._

―Nishan Panwar_—_

.

.

.

Meta Knight sheathed his sword and wrapped his cloak tightly around his form. Opponents and friends alike continually underestimated him without his armor. Meta Knight lost track of how many times they would say his masculine voice and prowess in battle did not match his cute, cuddly round appearance at all.

Meta Knight sighed. He _was _embarrassed by it. Remembering all the teasing he endured during his attendance at Knight's Academy. They called him blueberry tart for Nova's sake! Hearing that dreaded nickname once again from his bumbling employer, of all people, nearly caused him to snap.

When he finally completed his training, Meta Knight was awarded a steel mask for achieving knighthood and he wore it ever since. As time passed nearly everyone has forgotten his real appearance. Now the galaxy simply knows him as Sir Meta Knight the mysterious Star Veteran.

And Meta preferred it that way, but now Kirby came into the picture.

With her appearance he was vulnerable again. People now saw in the open what he has been trying to conceal for centuries, but forget his pride. It's Kirby who is vulnerable. He will have to protect her, even more, when the winging hits. Her next developmental stage will take place shortly following the Heatwave.

Turning away from Dedede, Meta Knight announced, "Let us go finish our discussion elsewhere."

"Aye, I agree. Let us enter my ship," Arthur suggested. "That way we will have the utmost privacy."

"No need," Meta Knight said quickly. "I know where we can go for-"

"My ship will do," Arthur repeated in a stern tone. There will be no compromises on their meeting place.

Meta Knight knew better not to push the Steward of Starlit Glade any further today. "As you wish, Sir Arthur," he conceded.

Arthur reached down to take Kirby by the paw. "Come with us, Kirby."

Kirby snatched back her paw. "I-I want to talk with Meta Knight first!"

Well, that is rather unexpected. Arthur was clearly unhappy with Kirby's request, but as to not upset the little puffling, he relented, "Alright, you may speak with Meta Knight alone, but it's still going to be on my ship."

"Okay…" she mumbled in agreement.

The other Knights wordlessly fell in line behind their leader as Arthur led them out of the party. Meta Knight motioned for his guardsmen, Sword and Blade, to remain behind. He could see and sense their disappointment, but they obeyed him without question.

Tiff was another story. "Sir Meta Knight-"

Meta Knight attempted to walk past her. "This won't take long."

"I don't like the idea of Kirby going into Arthur's ship-" she tried to protest, but Meta Knight cut her off.

"This is something you have no say in," his words cold and final to show how serious this was. Kirby was now at the helm of her fate and Meta Knight feared she may not know which way to steer.

"But what if he decides to take off with Kirby still onboard?" Tiff panicked, sounding desperate for him to understand.

That unsettling notion had passed through his mind as well. "I will do my best to make sure that does not come to pass," Meta Knight vowed.

Tiff's mouth became a hard straight line as she clenched her fists. "Pretty words," she gritted. "I just hope it's true."

Meta Knight realized right then and there that Tiff was angry with him for blindsiding her like this. If only she knew that even he couldn't have foreseen these turn of events.

* * *

Kirby was understandably overwhelmed as she sat in an oversized chair at the head of the table with only Meta Knight seated at her right. They sat in silence while Kirby's paw fidgeted with the warpstar on her head.

"Well," Meta Knight prompted her gently. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked quietly. Her eyes finally locked with his and they were full of uncertainty.

The question caught him off guard. "No. Why would you think that?"

"Because of everything that's happened..." she whispered, ducking her head in shame. "The party was ruined because of me... and people got really angry. The other knights even yelled at you. I thought being myself was the right thing to do..." she reached up and plucked the warpstar from her head. "...but it wasn't."

"No, Kirby, don't think like that!" Meta Knight gently took the warpstar out of her paws and placed it back on her forehead. "We are the ones at fault; the ones who cannot accept the truth and those who blew it completely out of proportion. We were gathered together to thank you for your service, for _every_ bit of you. Do not think for a moment that was your doing. If any, it is mine! I should have told you about your true gender!"

Kirby couldn't keep the resentment out of her voice as she asked, "Then why didn't you? Friends don't keep secrets from one another!"

"I was going to..." Meta Knight sighed. "I just found out last night when you went through your first Heatwave. I was going to tell you after I secured your training as my squire. Unfortunately, it was in vain and I caused a lot of pain and confusion. Can you forgive me?"

"I'm not mad at you for that," Kirby said.

"Then what is it?"

"That you left me completely alone! Why didn't you tell me that you and I are the same?" her face filled with pain and betrayal. "Do you have any idea how lonely I was? I am surrounded by cappies, a penguin and a snail thinking I was all alone!"

Meta Knight's eyes dimmed to a dull slate gray. "I never knew how strongly you felt about that, Kirby… I am truly sorry," he apologized.

Kirby sagged in her seat against the plush leather. "Why? Are you so ashamed of our kind that you always wear a helmet?"

"On the contrary, the helmet I wear is an honor, young one!" Meta Knight corrected her. "I nor any other Kiridian are ashamed of what we are; it's the Knight's code we follow! However…" his yellow irises narrowed. "But personally do find that the least outsiders know about us the better."

"Then show me."

"What?"

"I want to see what a Kiridian looks like," Kirby explained. "Lower your mask."

"Kirby…" Meta Knight almost seemed to whine. "…I don't think that's necessary-"

"Please," Kirby pleaded. "I need to know!"

Meta Knight sighed. His cape dropped down to his sides as he uncrossed his arms. This was the least he could do for her. "Very well."

He reached up and unclipped the locks and then slowly, almost self-consciously, lowered it. The blush on his cheeks darkened to the shade of black cherries against his midnight blue skin. His tall yellow eyes fixated on Kirby as he awaited her response.

Kirby stared at him, not saying a word and then the blush on her rosy cheeks expanded turning her whole body red.

"Kirby?" Meta Knight wondered if the aftereffects of the Heatwave were upon her. That would happen sometimes to wenches on their first wave. "Are you alright?" he reached out to feel her forehead.

Kirby flinched back from his touch. Now looking like a firecracker set to burst. "F-Fine!" she sputtered. "I am fine!"

"Then what is it?"

"Y-You…" she swallowed. Her fidgeting intensified. "…you are v-very… what was the word? Oh, handsome!"

There was no end to the surprises today. "...What?" Meta Knight asked, feeling strangely startled by her outburst.

Kirby couldn't look at him any longer. Dropping her eyes, she muttered. "T-T-Tiff would always use that word to describe someone who she found attractive…"

Meta Knight let out a laugh making Kirby's reaction even worse. "Really now?" he asked, his eyes shimmering a bright pink. He shouldn't be teasing the poor child like this. She looked as if she was about to faint, but this was too interesting.

Dames used to swoon over him in his winging years, but he didn't pay any attention to them. Not having a head for romance but for the sword and gear. He spent all his earlier years training or learning aerospace engineering. Now he was an accomplished swordsman with a doctorate in engineering under his belt thank you very much-

"Whoa, you have teeth!" she blurted next and Meta Knight mentally berated himself. He must have shown his pearly whites when he laughed.

"… …so I do," he acknowledged gnashing his fangs.

"But I don't! See!" Kirby opened her mouth and spread the corners of her lips wide to reveal pink gums. "When will my teeth grow in?" she asked excitedly.

"With any luck, never," Meta Knight deadpanned.

Kirby lost her smile. "What do you mean by that?"

Meta Knight didn't answer her. "Are you are satisfied with what you have seen?" he asked, hoping it was near its end.

Kirby stared at him. It was like she was seeing through him and Meta Knight didn't like that feeling. Gone was the airheaded and oblivious toddler she used to be. Meta Knight was itching to reach for his mask when Kirby exclaimed, "Wait, your gloves!"

Meta Knight held out his hand to her. "Here, take it off, _Señorita_."

Kirby pulled off the white glove to reveal a paw just like hers. A little longer and thicker, but still a numb. She then noticed the long vertical slit in each of his paws. "What are those?"

Meta Knight had half a mind to lie and say they were an old injury, but Kirby would most likely perceive his lie. "Talons," he answered carefully, watching Kirby's reaction closely. He felt a nice stretching sensation as he prompted a sickle-shaped claw on each paw to emerge from his flesh. His talons gleamed under the fluorescent lights from above.

Kirby's eyes got big. She gasped, "Wow…!" At least Kirby wasn't disgusted or afraid. Maybe she didn't know she should be horrified by his abnormalities. "Can I feel?" she asked.

"Go ahead."

He patiently endured her probing. Kirby caught on quickly how to protrude his claws at will. If she pressed just right it would prompt the claw out. Kirby grinned. She let it sink back into his flesh only to press at it again, and again it would slide out. In and out. In and out.

His muscles were really starting to ache and the last thing he needed was a cramp in his paw. "Kirby," Meta Knight said her name with strained patience. "I am not a toy."

Realizing she got carried away, Kirby withdrew. "Sorry, Meta, but I am just so happy!"

Meta Knight's eyes flashed briefly silver at her exclamation. "…may I ask why?"

"Because you are really like me!" she gushed joyfully. "That means the others are as well!"

"Yes," Meta Knight nodded. "We're all Kiridians."

Kirby giggled as she pressed her numb against his one last time. "So why do you wear these?" she asked, turning her attention back to the bulky gloves. "Is it more of your disguise?"

"Yes," Meta Knight admitted. "But it also allows me to keep a good grip on Galaxia. Go ahead and stick your paw into the glove."

Kirby stuck her numb in. Immediately the appendix shafts inside the glove latched onto her. Kirby yelped, ready to fling it away when Meta Knight intervened. "No! That's normal! Let the shafts connect with your paw!"

Kirby drew in a breath and then exhaled. "Okay…" she calmed down. The strange sensation on her paw didn't feel too weird, but it certainly wasn't natural.

"Good, now flex your new fingers," he instructed. "Like that, yes. Very good. It's now a part of you. Do not overthink. Just do."

"These are kind of cool," Kirby admitted once she got the hang of it. "Look, I actually have a thumb!" she wiggled the digit. "So this is what it's like to be like Tiff and Tuff!"

Despite himself, Meta Knight smiled. It was worth a few minutes of discomfort to make her happy.

Kirby took off the glove and handed it back to him. "Thank you for showing me! At least now I know what a Kiridian is supposed to look like."

"Er…yes..." Meta Knight hesitated. He paused as he tried to word it just right and then gave up with a shrug. "…I'm not like the others," he confessed quietly.

Kirby tilted her head feeling confused by his answer. "But you're Kiridian, right?"

"… Mostly," he answered vaguely. "But features like mine are not natural. Fangs and claws do not belong on a Kiridian…" he tried to cover them up as quickly as he could. Placing back on his gloves and locking his mask back into place. Meta Knight felt a rush of relief to be back in his garb. "…I just wanted you to be aware of that."

Kirby frowned with concern. "Meta-"

"This is no longer about me, Kirby," Meta Knight cut her off firmly yet gently. "I have answered all of your questions. Now, are you ready for me to bring in Sir Arthur and the rest of the Star Veterans? They have a lot of things they wish to discuss with you."

"Umm..." Kirby suddenly seemed unsure of herself.

"Whatever you decide, I will support you," Meta Knight promised. "Do not be afraid. Be brave as you always were."

Kirby nodded. "Right! And I'll be there for you too, Meta Knight," she patted his paw with a huge smile. "It's okay to be different. You're fine just the way you are!"

Meta Knight felt slightly uncomfortable again. At times like this, he missed her sweet, simple-minded naivety. "Kirby, you're growing up," he observed.

"POY-Oooh, I-I mean yes! Finally, somebody has noticed!" Kirby cheered.

"Are we done?" Meta Knight asked, ready to get up and call the others to join them in the conference hall.

With a glint in her eye, Kirby agreed. "For now."

Meta Knight felt the corners of his lips curl up above his fangs. For the first time since coming here, Meta Knight felt a twinge of hope. If Kirby was anything like Princess Stella then he may get his squire after all.

.

.

.

Next Chapter: Farewell to Dreamland

.


	8. Farewell to Dreamland

.

.

.

.

_History isn't about dates and places and wars. It's about the people who fill the spaces between them._

—Jodi Picoult—

.

.

.

Arthur did not like this one bit, leaving Kirby alone with Meta Knight. When he took his seat at the Star Table, Arthur had been expecting a fight. For Kirby to be a fuming ball of spite, filled to the brim with defiance and distrust. So it caught him pleasantly off guard when Kirby looked at him with no hostility whatsoever. No glaring, no crossed arms. Not even a rebuke made ready on her tongue.

Her large eyes sparkled with curiosity. "So Mr. Arthur, you said I could lay eggs?" was the first thing she asked him.

Before he could answer, Sir Percival let out a snigger. "With any hope, plenty of them one day!" he winked at her.

Arthur sent the redhead an exasperated glare as he answered, "Yes, you can… but it will be a while before you have to worry about pufflings, my dear," he then chuckled, "You haven't even had your first Heatwave yet…"

"Oh!" Kirby perked up at the familiar term he used. "Yes, I have! Meta Knight helped me!"

As if they all needed another bombshell dropped onto this situation. "What!" Arthur balked. After a wench experiences her first Heatwave the rest of her development is right around the proverbial corner. "When? How long ago!?"

"She had her Heatwave last night," Meta Knight informed them just a little too late.

"Why have you failed to disclose this sooner?" Galahad demanded before Arthur could.

"It didn't come up until now," was his answer.

"Oh, _bon sang de bonsoir_, Meta Knight!" Lancelot groaned, facepalming.

"What exactly did you do with her?" Arthur growled.

Meta Knight's eyes flickered with thinly veiled disgust at the mere suggestion. "I might have smelt good to Kirby, but as you know, a preadolescent wench on her first Heatwave does not smell good at all!"

"Huh?" Kirby cringed, resisting the urge to sniff her armpits. "Are you saying I stunk?!"

"To my senses, you did," Meta Knight admitted. "I suppose it's a biological defense mechanism in our species. But even if your Whiff did appeal to me; I would still have fought the urge to mate," he glared at Sir Arthur. "All I did for Kirby last night was a simple calming technique to quill the heat…"

Meta Knight paused at seeing Kirby's confused look.

"…I released a pheromone or smell…" he explained patiently. "It that makes your body think there is no suitable mate around and lessens the unpleasant effects of the Heatwave. It's usually done by the male family members in a girl's clan, but under special circumstances, strangers can do this as well."

"Oh…" the tension rolled off Arthur and his knights.

"That's good to hear," Sir Percival let out a sigh of relief. "It's bad enough Kirby will probably be some tantalizing jailbait one day, but-"

"Honestly Percival don't call her that!" Galahad chided him.

"…what? She may be worth a life sentence!"

Kirby frowned in confusion. "You're not a stranger," she corrected Meta Knight.

"But I am not family either," Meta Knight replies.

The puffling paused when a sudden thought struck her. Looking at all their faces, Kirby asked, "Then who is my family…?"

That was a question none of them were expecting. "I…" Arthur trailed. "We do not know, young one. To even think a young hatchling had survived the destruction of Starlit Glade is incredulous enough!"

"Perhaps we should start from the beginning, my lord," Galahad suggested.

"Yeah," Percival agreed with them. "Like the one who found Kirby; it was Meta Knight!" he prompted, pointing a finger at the knight.

Kirby turned to Meta Knight who visibly stiffened. _Good_, Arthur thought. Meta Knight was an honorable knight of the Chivalric Code, but he had a very bad habit of keeping his secrets too close and in this case away from the wrong people!

"Where did you find me?" Kirby asked.

"Remember when we destroyed Nightmare Enterprises' starbase?" Meta Knight asked her.

"Yes," Kirby nodded. "That was 25 years ago to this day."

"Well, many years before that eNeMeE had another station."

"What?" Kirby gasped as if she couldn't imagine that.

That old space wizard has been around for ten thousand years. eNeMeE had plenty of time to scheme and rebuild quietly in the shadows. Especially when their forefathers had foolishly turned a blind eye to his tyrannical ways thinking they would be left alone in turn.

"Yeah, that cocky _connard_ destroyed our home and then erected a massive starbase in its orbit!" Lancelot spat. "But we were avenged! The Star Warriors, along with the help of a defector…" he glanced in Meta Knight's direction. "...we managed to destroy it! Before it decimated, however, an egg was found in eNeMeE's laboratory… that egg was you, _mademoiselle._"

Kirby appeared dismayed by this revelation. "… am… am I a demon beast creation like Fololo and Falala?"

"No!" Meta Knight assured her quickly. "eNeMeE managed to get a hold of you, but you are not one of his monster creations! A short time later, you hatched. Although eNeMeE suffered a setback he was not defeated and spared no remaining resource to retrieve you at any cost."

Arthur leaned forward. "After too many close calls we decided for your safety to let you drift aimlessly in space in your spacecraft acting as your cradle until you reached maturity. That way we couldn't find you, nor could eNeMeE."

The steward sighed, bowing his head. "I wished there had been another way…" he said quietly, his eyes turning from lavender to a dull slate gray. "…it wasn't right for you to be separated from your people for such a long time, I am sorry, Kirby…"

"No, Arthur," Meta Knight rebuked him gently. "It was a hard time for you. You were re-establishing a place for the survivors and having Kirby underfoot would have been too much. If eNeMeE launched an attack to retrieve Kirby, you would have fallen."

Meta Knight's words were true, but it also made him feel weak. For all his skill and all his training, it felt like it was in vain. Even now with eNeMeE gone and Starlit Glade flourishing. He still felt like a failure.

He was there that day… the day when Crescent Starry was swallowed up into the nothingness.

Arthur had been put on guard duty by his father as punishment for rash behavior on the Lookout. A docking station that orbited their star. Nothing ever exciting happened there. The highlight was checking in a random ship every two to three days. He would have never thought he and the surviving few who couldn't get the day off to enjoy the festivities would be all that's left…

Arthur felt something patting his paw. He looked up to see Kirby smiling at him.

"It's okay, Mr. Arthur, it's okay!" she comforted him.

He smiled warmly at her. "You are most kind, little lass."

"But why did eNeMeE want me…?" she asked.

"It's not certain…but we believed eNeMeE intended to use you to get a warpstar."

Arthur gazed at the warpstar on her head, "Known as the Star of the Ancients, a warpstar can only be activated and used by a Star Warrior," he answered.

To Arthur's knowledge, Meta Knight had one as well, although, he didn't know where he kept his. Working under King Dedede may have forced him to put it away to hide his true identity.

Kirby reached up to touch the warpstar on her forehead. "Really…?" she paused thoughtfully. "…well, I guess that makes sense. I've never seen anyone use it besides me."

"Because it's yours alone," Meta Knight spoke up. "A warp star is a biological machine that can only be born with its user and will remain with them until death," with growing passion, he continued. "The Ancients gifted them to our ancestors when they were assigned to be the Guardians of Peace and we, as their descendants, have it as well!"

"… … …" Kirby blinked at him.

Meta Knight saw his words were not getting through so he sat back with a soft sigh. Maybe this was the reason why Meta Knight hadn't told her much. Meta Knight had a scholarly mind and it was rare to find his equal. Not that he was any better. Arthur did not understand the mechanical magicks of the Ancients nor would he pretend to.

"Ahem! Well, the point is, Kirby…" Arthur got back onto their main objective. "You are still very young and our kind lives on for thousands upon thousands of years. A measly century or two will not stop you from being a Star Warrior… please come back with us to our home in Starlit Glade!" he besieged her. "There you will be reunited with your kin and will be brought up in the Courts of Lofty Castle as a Dame of great standing."

"A Dame…?" Kirby seemed confused. "But… but I thought I was going to be a knight!"

"I am sorry, Kirby, but that path is no longer available to you. You're too precious to risk losing you in battle. We need you safe."

"…But I still have to leave Dreamland?"

"Yes. I am sorry," Arthur offered another apology. They were asking a lot of her, but Kirby needed to understand this was her duty to her people.

Kirby slumped lower into her seat. "I see…" she muttered sadly. Kirby did not speak for nearly a minute before she asked, "Um… may I be excused to use the restroom?"

Arthur nodded. "Of course, it's down the hall. Make a left. It will be the third door on the right."

"Thank you…" Kirby got up and left.

That was well over an hour ago.

Arthur drummed his fingers against the polished table with dwindling patience. Sir Lancelot took out his powder and began to dust and polish his javelin. Sir Galahad was reading a novel. Sir Meta Knight seemed to be in his own little world and Sir Percival was sound asleep snoring. Arthur restrained against the urge to kick his chair and storm the lavatories. He had been patient since it was a lot for Kirby to take in all at once. She obviously needed time to collect herself but this was simply too long!

"Galahad, go check up on her," Arthur ordered.

Sir Galahad closed his book. "Yes, sir."

Sir Percival leaned further back in his chair and let out his loudest snore yet. Arthur's eye twitched. Well, that does it! "And take this sluggard with you!" Arthur kicked his chair out causing the knight to crash to the floor.

"…wah?" Sir Percival asked confused. His eyes blinked opened.

"Go with Galahad to check up on Kirby," Arthur ordered. "And bring her back in here. There will be no more stalling!"

"…is that necessary?" Percival sat up with a yawn. He stretched his joints as he got up. "She's been gone only ten minutes."

"It's been almost two hours!"

"Oh, my bad," Percival followed Galahad out the door. "Be back in a sec." Five minutes later the two returned without Kirby, looking slightly panicked and sheepish. "Um, boss…" Percival said hesitantly. "…I think she ditched us-"

"WHAT?"

"No one is in there-"

"Then search the ship!"

"We have, sir!" Galahad spoke up this time. "We have searched it twice. She's not on board!"

"Did you scheme this?" Arthur demanded, whirling on Meta Knight.

He seemed a bit stunned but thoroughly amused as his eyes tinted a pastel pink. "I would like to think a potential squire of mine would not flee from responsibility, but considering the circumstances, I cannot blame her."

"Meta Knight, what exactly did you two talk about in here?" Arthur made a mental note to pull the security tapes for viewing later. He would not go easy on the knight if he had told Kirby to flee from them if they could not be persuaded.

"She was angry that I failed to disclose we were of the same species."

"Anything else?"

"No."

"You know I don't believe you," Arthur tried to call his bluff.

Meta Knight merely shrugged in response. "Believe what you will, my lord."

Arthur growled as he clenched his fists. "Search the perimeter!" he commanded, storming out the room. The last hope of his people could not run away like this! He will find her and bring her home.

.

.

.

Next Chapter: A Shadow from the Past

.


	9. A Shadow from the Past

.

.

.

.

_There is nothing I wouldn't do for those who are really my friends. I have no notion of loving people by halves; it is not my nature. _

—Jane Austen, Northanger Abbey—

.

.

.

Kirby stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror with unshed tears. She has been in there for nearly an hour and no matter how much she tried to compose herself, Kirby couldn't. A sob finally escaped her. Kirby's eyesight began to blur. Maybe she just needed to breathe some fresh air. Surely Mr. Arthur wouldn't mind if she just stepped outside for a few minutes…

Kirby walked pass the conference hall and exited the ship. Her damp cheeks tingled in the cool night's air. The moon was full. It's light illuminating many other ships littering the field as a makeshift shipyard. The pink puffling inhaled deeply, taking in a much-needed breath and then exhaled. Feeling a little better, Kirby slumped against the ramp rail, closing her eyes.

"A pretty little girl such as you shouldn't cry!" someone said cheerily.

Kirby's eyes flew open.

In front of her was a little man bouncing on a colorful ball. Brown boots on his feet and a jester's cap on his head. Just where did he come from? When Kirby continued to stare at him without responding, the man blew a party steamer in her face that tickled her under her chin.

Kirby giggled.

"See?" he quipped. "A smile is better than a frown!"

"...who are you?" Kirby asked. She had never seen a creature like him before.

"The name is Marx!" he introduced himself. "And I am a jester by trade!" he did a little backflip to showcase his skill and then began to juggle balls using his feet while rolling the ball beneath him around in a circle.

Kirby clapped at the impressive display. Marx was probably an entertainer she did not get to see at the party. Kirby wilted a little again at being reminded so quickly of her woes.

Noticing her face fault, Marx paused his performance. "What's the matter, Kiddo?"

"I... I just wish I had time..." Kirby sighed. "...because I am not ready," she admitted, feeling very much like a failure. Mr. Arthur needed her to help, but Kirby wasn't sure if she could be of assistance with her heart not in the right place.

"Then how about you runaway?" Marx suggested brightly.

Kirby tilted her head to the side. "Runaway…?" the thought had never occurred to her to flee.

"Yeah!" her new friend insisted. "You don't want to get tied down with popping out pufflings, right?"

"It's not that I don't want to do those things…" Kirby backtracked a little. "...I just need more time to accept this-"

"Same difference!" Marx chirped.

Kirby frowned, not fully convinced.

"It's too bad Kirby can't come with us now," a familiar voice remarked suddenly.

"Huh…?" Kirby and Marx glanced over in the direction where the voice came from. They saw Knuckle Joe and Sirica walking side by side back into the makeshift shipyard.

"Yeah," Sirica agreed with her partner with a sigh. "We really could have used her help…" Sirica stopped in mid-stride. "Joe, are you sure you don't want to say any good-byes before we leave?" she asked. "We're not coming back here for several months-"

"Naw," Knuckle Joe shook his head. "We need to get a head start. This assignment is gonna take enough time as it is."

Kirby tilted her head in surprise. "Why wasn't I told that my friends needed my help?" she wondered out loud.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Marx said. "Sir Arthur and Meta Knight knew, but they didn't tell you!"

Kirby felt something squeeze in her chest. It was an uncomfortable feeling. She felt so betrayed at that moment.

"Say I have an idea!" Marx exclaimed.

"What?"

"Go away with your friends for a while! That will give you time to think!"

"...you're right," Kirby finally made up her mind. "Thank you, Marx!" Kirby waved him goodbye and ran ahead to join Knuckle Joe and Sirica.

"No problemo! Sayonara, Kirby of the Stars!" Marx bidded her farewell.

As he watched her run towards the two demon-beast hunters, the joyful grin on his face soured into a grotesque smirk. "...yes!" Marx hissed triumphantly. "Now with Dreamland's little savior outta the way it's time for part Bbbbeeeh...heh, heh, heh!" he rolled away on his ball back into the darkness of the forest.

Sirica narrowed her eyes. "Joe..." she said his name in a tone similar to what Lady Like would use when she was about to chide her children. "Stop stalling-"

"I ain't stalling!" the fighter retorted impatiently. "Popstar will be here the next time we visit!"

"Popstar will be here, sure, but one day soon she may not be available anymore," Sirica pointed out. "You're not the only one to notice her you know…. that D.J. certainly did-"

"Bah! She wouldn't date a guy like that!" Knuckle waved her off. "She has better taste than you think!"

"Just who are you guys talking about?" Kirby asked them.

The two jumped at her interjected question. Sending startled looks in her direction. "K-Kirby?" They seemed surprised to see her.

"Hi!" she greeted them with a wave.

"Hey, Kirby," Sirica greeted her back, but Joe said nothing yet.

Knuckle Joe squinted his eyes as he observed her face. "Hey, Kirbs, is everything alright?"

"Um… s-sure!" Kirby lied, feigning a smile. "Why you ask?"

Knuckle Joe leaned in and gently wiped the tip of his glove under her eyes. "For one thing, you've been crying," he frowned worriedly at the moisture soaked into his gear.

"I am not!" Kirby muttered childishly, quickly wiping away her tears.

"Who made you cry, Kirby?" he demanded with a growl. There was a dark edge to his tone that unsettled her.

"N-No one did!" Kirby insisted.

Sirica let out a sigh. "Alright, just what did Sir Arthur say?" her hand went straight to the hilt of her gun. "Or worse, what Meta Knight _didn't_ do?"

Maybe confronting Sirica and Joe was not a good idea.

"I…" Kirby twiddled her paws nervously. She tried to think of an excuse, but nothing came to her. Deciding to tell the truth, Kirby confessed, "…I'm not allowed to be a knight anymore. I got to leave Dreamland to become a court lady… and...and become a mom eventually."

Sirica and Knuckle Joe exchanged pensive glances. Something past between the two but Kirby couldn't discern what. Turning their eyes back to her, Sirica asked her carefully, "Is that what you want?"

"Yes, I want to be a mother…" Kirby confessed. "…but I'm… I'm not ready…" she trailed.

"You know you could always just tell them to keff off," Knuckle Joe suggests. "It's your body, your choice."

"I just need time to think… to… to accept this… I need to get away for a short while," Kirby hoped they would take her with them.

A moment of silence past between the trio when Sirica suddenly asked, "Did you hear any of that, Joe?"

Her companion answered with a brisk, "Nope! I think I'll go check our inventory before take off," Knuckle Joe made a b-line for their ship. "See ya around, Kirby!" he called over his shoulder.

Kirby gave him a dishearted, "...bye." She had expected Sirica to follow Joe, but she lingered.

"You know Kirby, Knuckle Joe and I are leaving in a few minutes…." she said deliberately slow.

Kirby wilted. "I see..."

"Yeah," Sirica nodded. "I am sorry to say we won't be back on Popstar for several long months…" Sirica trailed as she stared intensely at Kirby. "The ship is currently unguarded and the ramp…" she motioned to it. "...is down. If a certain someone were to sneak aboard completely unnoticed then Joe and I would have no choice but to take her with us."

Kirby blinked.

"And once that certain someone hides, she does not come out until we say so... bye, Kirby!" she rushed up the landing ramp. A few moments later the ship's engine roared to life. The exhaust billowing out from the rockets, but the ramp remained on the ground.

Now determined, Kirby made a run for the door. She rushed inside tumbling ungracefully onto the bridge. Straight ahead she spotted both Joe and Sirica already strapped into their seats. Remembering Sirica's instructions not to be seen, Kirby hid in a cabinet under the control panels near the rear of the cockpit.

Joe glanced over his shoulder looking in her direction. Kirby's breath hitched, she hoped he didn't see her. To her relief, he turned back around. "C'mon," he urged Sirica to hurry. "Let's get off this star already!"

"Affirmative!" Sirica pressed a button. The ship's docking ramp closed shut with the hiss of the airlock.

Suddenly a loud ping rang in the air.

"Huh, an incoming call…?" Knuckle Joe noticed the blinking light on their holoprojector.

Sirica answered the call. "Yes, sir?" The hologram materialized on the screen. Kirby flinched when she realized it was Mr. Arthur.

_"Sirica, Knuckle Joe,"_ Arthur greeted them. _"Have you seen, Kirby?"_ he asked urgently.

"We passed by her a few minutes ago," Sirica answered him carefully. "We parted ways after we said our good-byes, why?"

_"We were in conference with young Kirby when she suddenly left during the middle of our meeting! My men are looking for her as we speak."_

"Do you need us to join the search party?" Knuckle Joe offered.

_"No, we have things under control for now. You two need to get going. Just remember to report in periodically."_

"Yes, sir. We will."

Arthur nodded. _"Happy hunting,"_ he ended the connection.

Knuckle Joe and Sirica slumped in their seats with twin sighs of relief.

"That was too close!" Joe muttered.

"Let's not get it any closer! Alright... taking off in 3, 2, 1!"

The entire ship began to vibrate as the thrusters lifted it from the ground. Kirby yelped. She rocked back and forth helplessly until things finally smoothed out. It was a few minutes later when Joe walked back to the cabinet she was hiding in.

"Okay stowaway, you're up!" Knuckle Joe yanked the door open.

"Eeep!" Kirby rolled out onto the open floor like the beachball she was. She came to a rest with her feet up in the air.

Joe laughed at her clumsy disposition. "You really suck at sneaking about!" he sniggered.

"I have already set the coordinates to our first base's location," Sirica announced loudly. "So I cannot return to Popstar!"

"You heard her Kirbs? We aren't turning back!" Joe helped Kirby to her feet. "But we don't accept freeloaders either!" he smirked at her as he flicked the side of his nose. "Guess that means you're on our team now!"

Sirica rotated her chair around to face Kirby. "This mission will take about six months if we stay on schedule. Are you up for it, Kirby?"

"POYO! Um, I mean …ahem!" Kirby cleared her throat with an embarrassed chuckle. "Yes! I am a Star Warrior who battles monsters and that's what I am going to do!"

"Then strap in!" Sirica grinned. "We're about to hit lightspeed!"

"Ahh…" Kirby's excitement plunged as she climbed into her seat. "We're going to hit a wormhole?" Kirby remembered the last wormhole she had traveled through on Meta Knight's ship years ago. Not a very pleasant experience worth repeating.

"It's the fastest way," Sirica's tone sounded apologetic.

Knuckle Joe merely shrugged as he strapped himself back down in his chair. "You'll get used to 'em-"

Kirby's stomach chose that moment to sound out a loud groan that echoed throughout the cockpit. Kirby blushed, feeling mortified as Knuckle Joe and Sirica turned to look at her with raised eyebrows.

"You're hungry, huh?" Joe guessed sarcastically.

"I am," Kirby replied sheepishly. "I didn't have anything to eat since breakfast today."

"You're kidding!" Knuckle Joe scoffed. "All the food that was available and you're telling us you didn't even get a single bite to eat at your own party?"

Kirby shook her head. "I didn't get a chance to eat anything before I was pulled away..."

Sirica let out an exasperated sigh. "I can't believe how inconsiderate those guys are! Hey, Joe, when we exit the wormhole, we're going to have to make a detour to the nearest Galaxy Burger!"

Joe sent her a look. "But we can't afford that, Sirica. Not with Kirby's appetite!"

Sirica reached into her breast pocket and took out a credit card charged to the GSA. "With this, we can~" she sang sweetly. "I'm sure Sir Arthur wouldn't have a problem providing meals for the quote on quote, "Hope for their species survival", right Kirby?"

Kirby grinned. "Right!" she replied, already smacking her lips.

"Okay, here we go!"

.

.

.

Next Chapter: Return of the Temporal Warrior

.


	10. Return of the Temporal Warrior

.

.

.

.

_A Heart dies when it is not able to share its feelings. But a heart kills itself when another heart doesn't understand its feelings._

—Nishan Panwar—

.

.

.

Her back was starting to ache again. Kirby leaned forward putting her weight on the control panel as she stretched.

It turns out that eNeMeE was much of an entrepreneur as he was a sorcerer. He had invested in many quadrants across the galaxy. Their last mission happened to be at a mining site build to harvest Graydon Ore and Titanium. Materials eNeMeE would use to build his Defense Saucers and some of his robotic monsters like Masher and the Ice dragon robot. Taking a tumble down a rusty old mine shaft for hundreds of feet down has certainly left its mark.

Knuckle Joe glanced over at her with concern. "Oi, Kirbs, do you need some more painkillers?"

"No, they make me dizzy," Kirby refused to take another one. Not to mention it had her hallucinating about dancing gumdrops and pudding cups. Trying to distract Joe, she said, "Tell me more about the Kungfu Master you wanted to track down at the Raincorn Bar back on Planet Twilight."

"Nothing to really to talk about," Knuckle Joe tried to downplay it with a shrug. "I mean Master ShuShu had over 25 tequilas and was still able to whoop that moob! Ha-ha! Who am I kidding? It was priceless!" he laughed. "That was the best Drunken Fist technique I've ever seen in my life!"

Kirby laughed with him. She had never visited a bar besides Samo's low key lounge back in Dreamland. It was a little scary at first, but after Master ShuShu helped them defeat Daroach and the Squeak Squad, she didn't mind visiting another one. "Do you like hanging out at bars?" Kirby asked, wondering if she could tag along with him.

"Not really, and you shouldn't either," Knuckle Joe shook sent her a pointed look. "I never step foot in one unless I'm looking for thugs or seeking out information. Besides, Sirica doesn't like me goin' to places like that so I tend to ignore 'em."

"Oh…" Kirby paused, admiring how considerate Joe was being to his teammate's wishes. "Are you and Sirica together then?" she concluded.

"What?" Joe blurted, eyes bulging with shock. "And you come to that conclusion how!?" he demanded to know.

Kirby shrugged.

It wasn't that hard to figure out, even for someone like her. Knuckle Joe was a boy, Sirica was a girl. They always traveled together. Both lost their parents in infancy. Both hunted Demon Monsters for a living and explosions followed them wherever they went. Together they made even bigger explosions.

"I think you two would make a good couple," Kirby answered honestly.

"We would be a good couple of freaks you mean!" Joe burst out laughing. "You couldn't get me into the sack with that raging dyke even if I was drunk off my-"

A thrown wrench came flying. It struck Knuckle Joe on the head knocking him clean off his feet. Kirby sidestepped him. Looking out into the viewpoint as the stars continued to streak across the spaceship's windshield. "How much longer until we arrive at the next planet, Sirica?"

Sirica imputed a calculation into the computer. "Hm… it seems we are projected to enter Koolos' atmosphere within 34 hours. And by the way, no, I am not a dyke," she added. "I just happen not to take poodoo from anyone."

Kirby blinked. "…okay?" she didn't even know what that was. Kirby made a mental note to ask Tiff what that word meant once they return her to Dreamland.

Tiff...

Kirby felt a little guilty as she thought about her childhood friend. Tiff was probably one of few who worried about her whereabouts. Still, Kirby didn't regret her choice.

Traveling with Joe and Sirica these past six months have been the best decision of her life. It was so much fun, danger, and excitement. Kirby learned a lot, faced a lot, even got embarrassed at some points for not understanding how things worked outside of dreamy old Popstar.

They were currently en-route to the last base. Once the place got swept, the mission would be over, and she would have to return to her responsibilities. Is this how Princess Rona felt? Kirby couldn't help but wonder. Even Rona's fun had to come to an end. She had a kingdom run. Kirby would not be expected to rule one, but to restore a kingdom using her own body.

Kirby glanced to off to the side to check on Knuckle Joe only to see him still laid out on the floor. "I'm going to get him some ice," Kirby headed towards the kitchen. "You really should pull your punches, Sirica."

"Only when Joe learns to watch his mouth I will!"

* * *

Forever caught in the umbra of its immovable moon, Koolos is known as the Dark Lunar Planet. Sirica and Joe made sure to suit themselves up with night vision goggles and subzero jackets. Kirby's round form couldn't fit into any of their equipment, so she huddled in a cloak they managed to find for her. Kirby shivered, wrapping herself tighter. The place was nothing more than a desolated ice cube. The climate harsh and unforgiving without the kindness of the sun.

"See anything?" Sirica raised her voice to ask over the high winds.

"I see ice, ice, ice, and what do you know? More ice!" Knuckle Joe answered sarcastically. He adjusted the sight range on the goggles to see further out. "I mention ice? Is the scanner able to pick up any life forms, Sirica?"

Sirica glanced down to read the gadget in her hand. "Besides the three of us, no. Not that hard to believe since this place is a frozen wasteland!"

"Drat!" Knuckle Joe kicked at the frozen ground. "With no monsters guarding this lab then it'll be a simple blast and sweep operation..."

"You actually sound disappointed," Sirica noted dryly.

"Well, I wanted to go out with a bang for Kirby's sake," Joe explained. "It's our last stop after all."

Kirby managed a smile. "I'm okay with it ending like this, Joe. I've had a great time with you and Sirica, thank you both!" she hugged Sirica.

"Ahh!" Sirica grinned, hugging her back. "You're welcome, Kirby!"

Kirby tried to hug Knuckle Joe too, but he dodged her. "Oi, oi! No need to get all mushy about it! We're in the middle of a mission in case you need reminding!" Joe marched on ahead.

Sirica patted Kirby's head. "This won't be our last adventure together, Kirby," she promised. "I'm sure of it!"

Kirby didn't bother getting her hopes up. "If you say so... can we proceed now?" she asked, eager to get out of the cold.

"Yeah, let's catch up with Joe."

The entryway to the base was almost tomb-like. It was buried beneath a mountain of ice and snow. "Even before Nightmare Enterprises went bust, I doubt anyone been here in the last 100 years!" Knuckle Joe remarked.

"This place…ugh…" Sirica cringed, not taking another step. "I know Nightmare Enterprises' facilities usually give off sinister vibes, but why does this one give off the biggest creep vibe in the whole galaxy?"

"Dunno, but I'm all the move eager to figure out why," Joe raised his fists. _"Vulcan Jab!"_ he fired at the ice. It cracked and crumbled under the barrage Chi punches. Joe managed to beat the ice down to the doors of the facility before wearing out. He slumped. Lowering his fist as he gasped for breath.

"Thanks, Joe. I'll take it from here!" Sirica lifted her weapon to her shoulder. Clicked a missile into place and fired. The durasteel doors crumpled against the pressure and exploded off their hinges. "Be on guard, everyone!" Sirica warned them as they proceeded to enter.

Knuckle Joe waved her off. "There ain't nobody here so what are you worried about?" he walked on ahead to scout the corridor.

"That we know off…" Sirica muttered. "I swear I need a leash for him sometimes! Stay close, Kirby," she warned the little puffling. "I would like to return you to Dreamland in one piece."

"I'd like that too!" Kirby squeaked. She didn't like this place, not one bit. Everything felt off. The lights on the ceiling flickered overhead and the shadows on the wall were eerie looking. They seemed to stick and scatter rather than fade when the light blinked.

Kirby blinked to make sure she wasn't imagining things. "Sirica…!" she tugged on her companion's sleeve.

"Yeah?"

Kirby pointed to the walls.

"What do you mean…?" Sirica's eyes bulged when she saw what Kirby was trying to warn her about. "Joe, come back!"

"Huh? What for-" Knuckle Joe didn't even get to finish his response before the shadow leaped out from the walls. By pure instinct alone he managed to dodge its claws by mere inches. Now fully exposed the monster drew itself to its full height and shrieked loudly.

"Ugh!" Kirby tried to cover her ears. The sound was sharp and horrifying.

"I knew it!" Sirica fired rapid shots from her machine gun but the bullets went clean through the transparent creature. "There is a monster here! It's a Shadow Shrieker!"

"Open your mouth, Kirbs!" Joe called out to her. "I'm gonna feed you a Vulcan Jab!"

"Right!" she swallowed the energy blast sent her way and immediately felt her core morphing. Her body growing stronger and her mind focused. Her paws hardening like steel and suddenly all the knowledge of every all Kung Fu and Karate technique entered her brain. She was now Fighter-Kirby!

"HI-YAH!" Kirby leaped into the air to land a Hi-jump kick, but the creature retreated into the wall to avoid being hit. Kirby kicked off landing next to Sirica. It then swung out his clawed arms to retaliate. _"Vulcan Jab!"_ Kirby sent out an energy chi blast to deflect the attack. It fared a little better than Sirica's gun. Kirby's attack took more energy to pass through its body.

Kirby was about to try another Hi-Jump kick when Sirica stopped her. "There's only one thing that can defeat a shadow, with light!" Sirica pulled out aa lighter from her pocket and set it ablaze. Kirby opened her mouth to accept the flame. "Joe! Retreat to the blast doors, we got to take cover!"

Kirby felt her core morphing yet again. All the wisdom of the martial arts leaving her body. Kirby felt her internal temperature rise higher and higher until it burst forth on the top of her head in flames. The flames burned brightly and crackled with a mighty roar in the air. She was now Fire-Kirby!

The Shadow Shrieker hissed at her with pure loathing in its cry. It hated the light, but it despised fire more than anything else.

"We're covered, Kirby!" Knuckle Joe yelled. "Roast that monster!"

Kirby inhaled deeply drawing in as much breath as she could before exhaling a mighty flame. The creature cried out for the first time in pain instead of rage. It tried to retreat to the wall to make its escape, but Kirby saw this and instead looped the flame around the creature in a swirling mass of spinning fire. Now it was trapped with nowhere to flee.

Kirby really turned up the heat. _"Tornado Blaze!"_

The demon beast gave off a final cry before falling dead. Its body crumbled away being disintegrated into soot. Kirby relinquished the Firepower and plopped down on her bottom completely exhausted. She bit back a hiss of pain as a jolt of pain shot through her spine.

"Kirby!" she heard Joe and Sirica running to her. "Did it hurt you?" Sirica knelt to check her for injuries.

"N-No, not really, but I still hurt," she whimpered.

"Your back is bothering you again, isn't it?" Sirica realized. "We're going to have to get that checked."

"No need. Err, well…" Kirby didn't know how to describe it. "…it's personal..." she hoped Sirica would drop it the matter.

"Oh…" Something dawned on Sirica's face. "Or is it that time of the month for you, Kirby?"

Kirby blinked. "Um…?"

At hearing that Knuckle Joe clear his throat loudly. "I'm going to go scout ahead again!"

"Take the scanner with you!" Sirica tried to pass it to him.

"Bah! That scanner is useless here. I'll be alright, Sirica. At least now I know what to look out for. You tend to Kirby!" he said and then left.

Turning back to the little puffling, Sirica offered, "Do you want me to escort you back to the ship so you can rest?"

"No," Kirby got to her feet. "I want to finish our last mission."

"Alright," Sirica relented. "But once we're done here you are going on bed rest until we return to Dreamland. No ifs or buts about it! Understand?"

Kirby didn't even bother to argue. "Yes."

"And one last thing; I am not sure what you normally use, but I got you covered if you need any pads."

"Thanks, Sirica."

"Anytime."

Kirby followed her down the hallway while wondering to herself what kind of pads were Sirica talking about.

Luckily, no further incidents occurred. After exploring the facility the trio regrouped at the control center. Sirica plugged into the network to download any files left in the database and to scan for structure schematics. This was the most boring part of the job. It could take anywhere from a few minutes to a couple of hours.

"I'll stay on watch," Knuckle Joe volunteered, standing at the door with his arms crossed. "You two can rest."

"Thanks, Joe," Sirica sat down leaning back against the wall. "Come join me, Kirby."

Kirby sat down beside her.

"I guess this is it. We've cleared the Kolako sector," Sirica smiled down at her. "Thanks for lending us a hand. This last lab was a doozy. I don't think we could have done it without you."

"No problem!" Kirby beamed despite the pain. "So, what you are you two going to do after you return me to Dreamland?" she asked.

"Well, after reporting in with Sir Arthur and the Analytical Team, Joe and I will have about two months off before shipping out again."

"Oh," Kirby brightened. "Then you should come back with me and rest in Dreamland for a little while!" she insisted. "Fighting as hard as we did you both deserve a break!"

"Hmm…" Knuckle Joe stroked his chin as if he was considering it. "You got a beach and a hotel?"

"Yes! My friend, Iroo, helps run the Cappy Town's Beachside Hotel!" Kirby announced proudly. Currently, it was the only hotel in town. Iroo even let her stay some nights for free when she helped him paint the walls. "Also, Lovey-dovey Day is coming up soon!"

"Eh? What's that?"

"Lovey-dovey Day is a holiday we celebrate in Dreamland. On that day you get to tell someone just how much you love them by giving them cards, candy, and gifts! Then later that night King Dedede hosts the Cupid's Ball at his castle!"

"Man, your folk sure love having parties…" Knuckle Joe muttered. "I swear we were just at one!"

A sly smirk lit up Sirica's face. "Maybe this is your chance of finally getting that dance from the Cabinet Minister's daughter~"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Joe gritted his teeth.

"Dance! Dance!" Kirby cheered.

"See? Kirby agrees-"

"She doesn't even know what you're talking about!" he retorted.

"You want to dance with Tiff!" Kirby giggled happily.

"Wh-What? Kirby! How did you even know—wait... SIRRRRICA! Did you tell Kirby!?"

"I haven't said a thing!" Sirica laughed. "Kirby is smarter than you think she is!"

Knuckle Joe groaned as he buried his face into his hands.

"So, what's your favorite thing about Lovey-dovey Day, Kirby?" Sirica asked.

"Cake!" the pinkette cheered. Strawberries were in season this time of year and that means lots of yummy strawberry shortcake. Kirby started drooling just thinking about it.

"Figures your only love is food!" Sirica giggled.

"I love giving gifts to people too!" Kirby added. Last year the mayor's wife, Hana, allowed Kirby to use her oven so she could bake treats for her friends as Lovey-dovey Day presents.

"Is there anyone especially special to you Kirby?" Sirica asked. Kirby sent her a questioning look. "You know..." she poked Kirby's side. "Like a boyfriend perhaps?"

"B-Boyfriend?" Kirby stuttered. "I don't have a boyfriend!"

Who would even want to be in a relationship like that with her? Then of all people, Meta Knight popped into her thoughts. Kirby frowned. Why did she think of him? Meta Knight has always been standoffish and mysterious, but when she saw him without his helmet on, she got to see another side of him. The real him-

"Aha! I know that look!" Sirica caught her. "So you do like someone!"

"B-But...!"

Knuckle Joe turned his attention back to them. "Are you saying Kirby got a crush on someone?"

"W-Wait!" Kirby sputtered as her whole body reddened. "It's not like that!"

"Your reaction says otherwise!" Sirica sniggered.

"SIRICA!" Kirby wailed, burying her face into her paws.

Knuckle Joe sent her a Cheshire grin. "I'm gonna find out who your boyfriend is once we get back to Popstar!" he teased.

"DON'T! HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

"Oho! Who is this he, Kirby? Please explain-"

"NOOOO!"

Sirica's datapad pinged as it finished copying all the data from the computer's hard drive. "Huh? It's finished downloading already. Well, that was quick." She began to scroll through the information.

"Whew!" Kirby let out a sigh of relief. Glad for the attention to be off her. But Knuckle Joe was still smirking at her. "I. will. NOT. let. that. go," he mouthed to her. Kirby stuck out her tongue at him.

Turning his attention to Sirica, Joe asked, "Anything interesting?"

"No. According to the files, this base is just an inactive testing site that was abandoned 200 years prior. No wonder the place was so empty... and that monster we fought in the hallway must have been left behind in the move," Sirica assumed with a sigh.

"Now you're the one who sounds disappointed," Knuckle Joe threw her earlier words back at her.

"It can't be helped," Sirica shrugged. "Guess we're done here, team."

"Alright!" Knuckle Joe whooped. "Now onto my favorite part; blowing it all up!"

"Yeah!" Kirby cheered.

Sirica rolled her eyes. "Use the charges this time, Joe, Kirby isn't supposed to be used as a lighter!"

"Aww…!" Knuckle Joe and Kirby whined together.

"Such a party pooper, I know," Joe agreed as he reached for the detonator pouches in his backpack. "Okay Kirby, you know the drill. You distribute the charges on the left and I'll go to the right-"

"Hey, wait a sec!" Sirica exclaimed. Something had just caught her eye. Sirica expanded the map on her screen to show them. "There seems to be another level beneath this facility! Let's check it out before we detonate the base."

Knuckle Joe shrugged. "Alright," he dropped the charges back into his bag. "How do we get there from here?"

Sirica studied the map a little closer before standing up. "Follow me." She led them to a small room in the back that appeared to be nothing more than an ordinary office space.

"It's a dead-end, Sirica," Knuckle Joe said. "Did we make a wrong turn?"

"No, this is the right place," Sirica insisted. "A door should be somewhere in here… oh, right about there!" she pointed to the back of the room.

"Maybe it's behind the drawing board?" Knuckle Joe walked up to the dingy whiteboard and began to feel around the corners.

"Like a secret door!?" Kirby squealed. Things like this were always exciting.

Kirby went to pick up one of the markers. She tried to open the lid when she heard something click. The drawing board withdrew revealing the wall behind it. The walls separated to reveal a pair of durasteel doors. They hissed and then slowly squeaked open to reveal a lighted stairwell.

"Nice! Guess you got the magic touch, Kirbs!"

It was a long way down. Close to fifty stories underground.

"You think eNeMeE could have installed an elevator, but nooo!" Joe grumbled when they finally reached the bottom. "I hope it was worth coming down here because the walk back up those stairs is gonna suck!"

"Well, I guess we're about to find out..." Sirica replies. They exited the stairwell and entered the underground lab. Unlike the bare and cleared out research labs on the first floor, this seemed to be a fully functional lab. Completely stocked and fully operational. Located in the center of the floor was a giant crystal hooked to a machine with wires attached to the surface. Heavy chains were wrapped around it and secured with a rusted lock.

"...what in the...?"

They approached it with caution. On closer inspection, they could see that something or rather someone was frozen on the inside the crystal. A swordsman by the looks of him dressed in immaculate white armor. His lancer and shield were still in his hands.

"Wow…!" Kirby breathed in awe. It was a white knight like from one of those fairy tales Tiff used to read her.

"And eNeMeE has this stashed in his secret basement for what reason?" Joe deadpanned.

"Your guess is as good as mine..." Sirica muttered.

"Could he be a star warrior that eNeMeE managed to capture?" Kirby suggested.

"Perhaps," Sirica glanced around the room to look for a computer and quickly found one. "This seems to be a separate terminal down here," she plugged in her datapad. "Let me see if I can download any information..."

"Hmmm..." Joe rubbed under his chin as he continued to observe the frozen warrior. "Hey, is it just me or does this guy look similar to Meta Knight and Sir Arthur?" he remarked. "Maybe he's Kiridian."

Kirby perked up at hearing this. Perhaps her people were not as extinct as Sir Arthur said they were. Her little feet squeaked against the tile floor as she walked closer to get a better look.

"I dunno about that," Sirica disagreed. She glanced warily at the horns spouting through the knight's helmet. "I mean, when did Kirby's race have horns?"

"They don't," Knuckle Joe replies. He glanced down at Kirby. "At least not the ones I've met didn't have em'."

Sirica's datapad pinged when the download completed. "Let me see what we got..." Most of the files she managed to download were encrypted but Sirica kept searching until she found one unlocked. She pulled up the information on the screen. "…according to this he's subject 94x01J-9A…?" she read out loud.

Kirby stepped forward feeling strangely drawn to the encased knight. She rested her paw against the crystal's surface.

"Careful, Kirbs," Joe warned her.

But his warning seemed so far away. All she could sense was a deep sense of loss, loneliness, and longing. Kirby shuddered as she felt waves of it pouring over her. It did not hurt in the physical sense, but it was a deep emotional agony that caused her to let out a choked sob at the intensity. Other feelings began to pour into her as well. Bitterness, despair, and anger… so much anger! He wanted vengeance! The warrior's eyes snapped open. His glinting glare fixated on her.

"…Kirby!" Knuckle Joe raised his fist. "Get away from there, quick!"

Before Kirby could respond the Knight in front of her faded away and she was covered in a veil of darkness.

.

.

.

.

Next Chapter: Walking in a Dreamgaze

.


	11. Walking in a Dreamgaze

.

.

.

.

_Do away with anger as anger is poison, it will eat away your very essence. Do away with fear, fear is awful, face it. Memories are sweet. Cherish them._

—Dr. Anil Kumar Sinha—

.

.

.

Next thing she knew, Kirby found herself standing in the middle of a well-lit cave. The walls, the ceiling, and even the dirt that crunched beneath her feet were made of crystals. They sparkled and shimmered like mini rainbows from the reflected sunlight that managed to reach the inside of the cave.

"Wow! This place is so beautiful!" she gasped, but then Kirby's smile vanished when she realized that she had no idea where she was or how she got here. Wasn't she just in the basement with Knuckle Joe and Sirica-

A low groan sounded out from behind her. Kirby turned to see who was groaning and was shocked to see that it was the white knight! He was no longer trapped inside a giant crystal but was laid out on a mat severely injured. Kirby didn't know how, but in an instant, she somehow knew he had been recently defeated in battle. Kirby shuddered as she felt waves of self-disgust pouring out of him. If there was anything he hated more than losing it was weakness.

The Knight tried opening his eyes, but they felt too heavy to lift. He reasoned that this had to be some sort of nightmare instead of reality. But deep down he grudgingly knew he had been outdone by his better. Throughout their fight, the Shieldmaiden he battled would swap out the elements like a chameleon changes its colors. She would sparkle with ice, then crackle with lightning only to turn into a whirling tornado of water.

Kirby gasped. Those descriptions sounded very much like her Copy Power!

The Shieldmaiden was fierce, skillfully unpredictable and so very, very beautiful-Bah! What a ridiculous notion! the Knight ridiculed himself for thinking that. The Whiff Storm abandoned him ages ago. All he had left now was an ambition to be the best. What could a mere wench offer him?

_"Oh, I see you are finally awake,"_ a melodic voice commented. _"Will you open your eyes or not?"_

Knelling next to him happened to be a female Kiridian dressed in crimson armor. Her skin colored a soft canary yellow with rosy cheeks and starry blue eyes. The Knight's eyes snapped open with a glare. He tried to leap to his feet, only to jerk into painful spasms.

The maiden forcefully pushed him back down on the mat. _"Lay still or else you will reopen those wounds!"_

She must have been the warrior who had won the fight, Kirby realized; though not unscathed. One of her large ombre colored butterfly wings was torn and dangling down her back. _"Your wing…"_ the Knight blurted before he could stop himself.

The woman paused, seemingly taken aback by his concern. _"It'll heal soon enough,"_ she assured him dismissively. _"Although the same cannot be said about you…"_ her heavenly blue eyes softened with fretful regret. _"… I got a bit too carried away at the end, I am afaird."_

_"If you should think that then you did me a disservice, Shieldmaiden!"_ he spat at her. _"I gave everything I had in our battle! Did you not do the same?"_

She frowned with obvious disapproval on her face. _"I do not attack unless provoked. Senseless bloodshed does not excite me as it does you."_

The knight snorted unkindly at her poor assumption. _"It's not about that, Shieldmaiden. It's about strength! I fight to be the strongest. To be the best! I would not fight for another, but myself!"_

_"For your own glory?"_ she sounded unimpressed.

_"None is a more worthy conquest,"_ he replied unblushingly.

_"Hm…"_ She frowned down at him thoughtfully. _"Then I apologize for the wrong I have done against you. If fate allows us to cross paths again then I will give our battle my all,"_ she vowed. She lifted her paw and taped the five corners of her mask, swearing an oath onto the Star Table.

_"Now I best be going…"_ she stood up. _"I have bound your wounds. Water and food are left beside you. Farewell."_

Kirby watched as the woman walked past her. Did she stay just to ensure his recovery? Kirby glanced back at the knight. His body had been lathered down with bitter herbs and wrapped in clean dressings. What a nice lady-

How annoying!

The Knight didn't share Kirby's sentiment. He felt cheated by not battling his opponent at her full power and then confused about why she would even treat her enemy's wounds. She made absolutely no sense to him. _"Shieldmaiden… wait!"_ he called after her.

Footsteps came to a halt. _"Yes?"_ she answered.

_"…"_ He didn't expect her to reply. _"… …what is your name?"_ he decided on the question.

_"My name is Dame Stella of the House of Morpho,"_ she started walking again, but then stopped again. Her curiosity getting the better of her, she asked in turn, _"What is yours?"_

_"I am known as the Temporal Knight…"_ he answered. _"…Sir Galacta of Halcandra."_

_"...Halcandra?"_ Stella sounded confused. _"But that place is nothing but a desolated junkyard!"_

Galacta chuckled weakly. _"Perhaps the Halcandra you know of, Shieldmaiden, but the Halcandra I yield from is a flourishing utopia of sorcery and mechanical magicks."_

"Galacta…" Kirby mumbled as the scene faded away. She panicked a little as everything grew pitch black around her, but Kirby wasn't in the darkness for very long. Slowly her sight returned. Now Kirby found herself standing outside in a strange new place. Sir Galacta was there as well. No longer on the verge of death, but fully recovered from all his injuries.

Galacta was looking out into the sunset until he grew restless. He raised his lancer high ready to strike the planet to its very core when suddenly a butterfly fluttered up to him. Galacta paused as he watched the tiny critter. It came closer and then landed on the tip of his weapon.

He lowered his lancer. Truthfully this place reminded him too much of Dame Stella. Even this creature reminded him of her. The pathetic inhabitants below let out a collective sigh of relief as he flew away in a disgruntled huff. Galacta never cared about accidentally destroying a planet or two if it got in his way until he met that blasted Shieldmaiden.

Galacta Knight took up his lancer again, not to destroy, but to past through space and time. He slashed across the very fabric of existence to open a portal. Inside the gaping hole was another sky filled with raining stars. Galacta transformed his snowy white cape transformed into a pair of feathered wings. He then took off flying through the portal he had made. Kirby let out a shriek of surprise as she accelerated behind him against her will.

This was not the first time he had done this, she somehow knew.

_"Where have you been going, Sir Galacta?"_ someone had asked Galacta once.

_"I fail to see how that's relevant, sire. Now, what is my next assignment?"_

Kirby also knew he shouldn't be going where he was, but Galacta was determined to see Stella again. Eventually, he had tracked the Dame down to a gated Kingdom much larger and grander than the little Kingdom of Dreamland. And this was not the first time he had been here either. Kirby sensed another passage of time has taken place. By now he had fought her several times already. All the while making an absolute nuisance of himself.

_"You again?!"_ It sounded like Stella's voice.

Kirby was beginning to feel sorry for the nice lady. It seemed Galacta sought her out whenever he crossed over into her dimension and when he found her Galacta didn't care what she was doing or where she was, he would challenge her to match. No one could stop him from pestering the poor Shieldmaiden. No knight, no matter how chivalric or skilled, could match him in battle. It didn't matter to Galacta how many challengers would confront him. As long as Stella was there to fight him after he was done with those peons.

Galacta managed to get the soldiers out of his way with ease, as usual. All except one this time. This warrior was clothed with the night. His bat wings flapped menacingly as he flew up to confront him, cutting Galacta off from obtaining his goal. Now he was annoyed. _"Get out of my way, boy!"_ Galacta snarled impatiently.

His bioluminescent eyes blazing like molten fire as he fell into a stance. _"No,"_ he replied simply. His deep baritone voice sent a strange shiver through Kirby. _"Your fight is now with me!" _He oozed confidence and she was sure he had the strength to back it up.

Galacta's tightened the grip on his lancer with growing anticipation. He too could sense the raw strength eager to be released in the heat of battle. He loved to fight, just like him. Not since Dame Stella has he found a worthy opponent until now.

But who was this? Or rather what was this?

His outer appearance was clearly Kiridian but there was an unsettling thirst within him. For the first time in centuries, Galacta felt like he was looking into the eyes of a predator. The closest creature in resemblance to him would be a Vamporian, but that was impossible. The Ancients made sure those bloodthirsty warriors went extinct for the safety of the universe. Pity that. A Vampire Knight had always been a worthy challenge.

Without mercy, Galacta charged forward. The dark warrior flew up in a semi backflip to avoid the attack and then retaliated. So began an air bound battle. He was strong, like Stella and he maneuvered as Stella would, but her techniques he had made his own defensive style.

_"She trained you,"_ Galacta realized, coming to a halt. _"Dame Stella was your master."_

_"You mean she is my master,"_ he corrected him.

Galacta snorted in disbelief. _"Do you imply that you are still a mere squire?"_

_"What of it?"_

_"I've disposed of sworn knights within seconds and yet you can hold your own against me. Dame Stella has trained you well,"_ he commended him.

The squire did not relax his stance. _"Indeed, she has,"_ he murmured in agreement. _"Tell me, Sir Galacta, what business do you have with my master that you would be brazen enough to storm King Velvetine's Castle-"_

_"No more of this! Stand down, now! All of you!"_ She has finally arrived herself, the Shieldmaiden, Dame Stella.

The guards hesitated. _"But Princess, he is dangerous! He took down the entire Royal Battalion and-"_

_"That is an order!"_ she commanded. The knights reluctantly made way for their princess as she marched forth. She glanced up at her apprentice. _"That includes you, Meta!"_

"H-He is Meta Knight?!" Kirby blushed, feeling foolish and yet strangely aroused at this revelation. But why was he so different from the one she knew? If Meta Knight had wings, then why did he never use them?

_"Yes, master,"_ The squire obediently descended to the ground, landing next to Dame Stella.

Stella rested a hand on her student's shoulder as she smiled fondly at him. _"I think it's time for you to enter the Glimmering Grails, Meta,"_ she remarked.

He seemed taken aback to hear that. _"… Are you sure, Master?"_ Meta asked.

_"Yes, I am,"_ she confirmed, her eyes shining with pride. _"It's time for you to be knighted." _

Meta Knight bowed to her. _"Then I am honored to face the trials, Master."_

Stella then turned to face Galacta. Her sword shrilled to life as it was pulled from its scabbard. _"You wanted this, you got it. Your next opponent is me, Galacta!"_

Galacta felt his eyes change. They turned from crimson to a deep shade of a velvety purple. Yes, this is exactly what he wanted. Just him and her-

He then vanished, like a pop, he was gone and Kirby along with him. It was all so quick. It was like getting spun around really fast. Kirby felt physically sick. She would have thrown up if she could.

_"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO SUMMON ME BACK NOW?"_ Galacta roared at the ones who have just cheated him out of his long-awaited rematch.

Kirby found herself now standing in a lofty chamber made of gold pillars and clouds with twelve thrones. She stood behind Galacta looking up at the ones seated on them. They were... kitties?

Kirby blinked to make sure she was seeing straight. Even made sure to rub her eyes to help clear them up before taking another look. Yep, they were not only cats but the most regal looking beings she had ever seen. They were adorned in long white robes trimmed in gold with halos behind their heads. Their fur pure as snow and their eyes like a flickering flame. Warm, passionate, intelligent but above all else at the moment, displeased.

One of the godly cats spoke up calmly. _"You were summoned because you were not authorized to travel into that dimension,"_ this cat had a mane of red hair and a crown on his forehead. _"As I am sure you are already aware, Galacta Knight. It's an unanchored dimension not connected to any other plane of existence. Your presence there can have terrible repercussions if kept unchecked."_

At hearing this, the proud warrior immediately dropped to his knee and replied, _"Forgive me, my lords... I was simply curious."_

That was a shocker seeing Galacta Knight submit anyone. Just who were they-

It then came to Kirby who these lords were like a whisper in her ears. They were the Ancients. Galacta Knight was a knight sworn into the service of the Ancient Ones.

_"Galacta..."_ the Leader of the Ancients said, this time more gently. _"We have blessed you with the Time-mover Power to serve our will. See that it is not abused."_

_"That was never my intention, sire. From now on I will tread more carefully,"_ Galacta promised. Kirby sensed the sincerity of his vow, but she noticed how Galacta had only promised to be more careful, not to stop his visitations.

The Leader of the Ancient Ones leaned back to his throne seemingly appeased by his compliance. _"Now then, what of your last assignment?"_

_"Completed, my lord."_

Galacta went on to give the Ancient Ones a verbal report of his latest travels. Kirby only half listened. They talked about places, people, and gadgets she had never heard of. But what did catch her attention was a shadow in the corner of her eye.

_"Very good,"_ the Ancient One replied, once Galacta finished. _"Go rest now. Your next assignment will be in three suns and two moons time."_

Galacta bowed again before excusing himself. Kirby felt herself getting pulled along with him. The shadow that was observing the proceedings in the corner of the throne room followed them out.

Galacta Knight walked several paces before growing weary of his stalker. He came to a halt. _"What?"_ he snapped, looking behind him.

_"I was just thinking about how it would be a shame for the Ancients to take back the gift they've given you."_

A shiver went through Kirby as she recognized a voice she had not heard it in over 25 years. "How can this be?! Why is eNeMeE is here?!" she squawked in panic, but of course, no one could hear or see her.

The space wizard appeared younger. Instead of being dressed in black robes with silver pauldrons on his shoulders and a red medallion around his neck, the wizard was in a bright royal blue cloak with stars stitched onto his sleeves.

Galacta snorted in disgust. _"That is what you are hoping for, isn't it? It's beyond me why the Ancients keep a sniveling worm such as you underfoot!"_

Kirby could sense eNeMeE's hatred and jealousy of Galacta Knight, but the magician merely tsked, _"You never had a polished tongue, Galacta..."_

Galacta sent him a withering look. _"And yours is forked like a snake. Mark my words lowly wizard: such power will never befall one of your ilk!"_

Galacta stormed away leaving eNeMeE behind. Once his back turned, eNeMeE let his indifference drop into a snarling glower. _"We'll see about that, Galacta Knight!" _he hissed as his eyes bleeding red.

"Oh dear, oh dear..." Kirby muttered fretfully. She had the dreadful feeling eNeMeE made good on that promise.

The scene faded back into darkness again. This time Kirby wasn't afaird and simply waited for her sight to return. When it did she found herself back in the laboratory still staring up into those glinting scarlet eyes. Kirby blinked slowly. Was this real or was she seeing something else-

"-by! KIRBY! Are you deaf or something?" Knuckle Joe grabbed her. "I said get back!" he threw her into Sirica's arms.

Getting a face full of Sirica's overalls, Kirby grunted as she pushed herself up. She really was back. Back with Joe and Sirica and… Shadow Shriekers?! Kirby let out a startled cry as she held onto Sirica tighter when she realized they were also now completely surrounded by those ghoulish abominations. They hissed like venomous snakes ready to strike as their clawed tentacles thrashed around in the air threateningly.

Behind them, the crystal holding Galacta shuddered violently. Kirby noticed the fine lines running through the Knight's encasement. Having foes in front and possibly one behind them, the situation seemed utterly hopeless.

"J-Joe..!" Sirica's voice trembled.

"I know…" He stepped up in front of Kirby and Sirica. "You two get ready to run for it! I'll hold these things off for as long as I can!"

"No!" Sirica refused to budge. "We won't leave you behind!"

A loud crack sounded behind them and then the crystal shattered. On instinct, Kirby inhaled the shards. A crystal scepter formed in her paws. Spells and enchantments echoed through her mind as if she was simply recalling a memory. A red and cyan dual-toned jester appeared on her head. She was now Mirror-Kirby.

Kirby erected a barrier to shield herself and her friends. The knight, freed from his imprisonment, lowered his weapon. "The … the copy ability…" he whispered, appearing dazed to see it. Then he got angry to the point that he shook from pure rage.

"What is it about Kribs that pisses him off so much?!" Joe yelped.

"Who cares!" Sirica snapped. "We got bigger problems in case you need reminding!"

The Shadow Shriekers let out their trademark shrills before leaping over the trio and went straight for the Knight. Covering him like a blanket. Layer upon layer they piled onto him.

"We should help him!" Kirby insisted.

"Rising Fire!" the Knight cried out.

The ground beneath their feet rumbled and then erupted as Several columns of fire wrapped in lightning sprung the air, vaporizing the Shadow Shriekers on contact.

"Does it look like he needs help?!" Joe snapped. "We got to leave now while they're all distracted! C'mon!"

The attack spiraled up into the ceiling causing it to break apart. "Look out from above!" Sirica fired her rocket launcher to destroy the larger pieces of rubble falling. Dust and pebble-sized debris rained down on their heads.

"Keff!" Knuckle Joe swore. "The place is gonna cave in at this rate!"

"Warp star!" Kirby snatched the warp star off her head. "Take us back to the ship!" she ordered it.

The warp star sparkled to life as it levitated from her paw and expanded to its fill size. Kirby hopped on it. She flew to Sirica first. The young woman fell back with a yelp as it knocked the legs right from under her. She landed next to Kirby and then it sped towards Knuckle Joe. Joe grabbed onto a corner of the star and together the trio flew out of the secret laboratory and up the stairs. The entire stairwell was breaking apart and giving away as they flew up.

"Hold on tight!" Kirby yelled. It felt like a rollercoaster as she steered the warp star from side to side to avoid a collision. Unfortunately, their path to freedom was caved in. "I think the doorway is blocked!"

"Keep goin' Kirby! Sirica and I will keep clearing the way! Just keep going! Vulcan Jab!" Joe fired away with energy punches while Sirica used her rocket launcher against the metal slabs. They exploded, falling back and out of their way. With the path cleared Kirby managed to fly them outside.

The trio had made it safely back on board their ship when the surface of the entire planet gave a violent jerk, knocking them all off their feet. "Keffing curd!" Sirica cursed. She crawled into her pilot seat once the shockwave ended. "I think his attack struck something big this time!"

"This place ain't gonna last much longer!" Knuckle Joe panicked. "Punch it, Sirica!"

Kirby had never heard him so afraid before. Even when they were at desperate odds trying to take down Masher 2.0, Joe wasn't fearful as he was now.

"The ship is going as fast as it can!" Sirica retorted, panic evident in her voice. They lifted off the planet, managing to get a good distance away when a bright white light filled the cockpit. The radar blared a warning. "Guys, brace yourselves for the shockwave!"

It came just a moment later with a deafening bang. The turbulence was very much like being a bouncing house only it wasn't very fun or soft. The trio spun around like a whirligig in a metal compartment. When it was over the ship was pretty banged up and so were they. The lights flickered out and the engine sputtered to a stop.

"Kirby… …Joe!" Sirica hissed in pain. "Answer me!"

"…ugh!" Knuckle Joe groaned as he rubbed the back of his neck. "…besides the whiplash, I'm alive!"

But there was no response from Kirby.

"…Kirby?" they called.

Her back had been bothering her for weeks and now this? Kirby could feel every cut, every bruise, and every ache in her body. She nearly passed out from all the conjoined pains.

"KIRBY! Are you alright?! Answer us!"

"…Y-Yes!" she managed to squeak out.

They drifted quietly in the wreckage for some time with the power out and the cabin dark. Only a small flashing red light was seen on the dashboard. The light from the remaining moon outside illuminated the space outside. There it was a magenta pink body and it was still moving in the debris.

Kirby smiled, feeling relieved that Galacta had managed to survive as well. Her friends, however, did not share her sentiment.

"Oh god…" Sirica's breath hitched, her eyes filled with horror. "…that thing can survive in the vacuum of space?!"

The knight flapped its wings, re-centering himself amidst the destruction he caused. The trio dared not to utter a word as they waited to see what he would do next. The Knight then took off like a jet. He appeared nothing more than a crimson streak as he flew across the galaxy like a shooting star. The three remaining occupants let out a conjoined sigh of relief at his departure.

"So, Joe… how's that for going out "with a bang"?" Sirica asked him sarcastically, remembering his words from earlier.

"L-let's not do that again," Knuckle Joe rubbed circles on his throbbing skull. "…the worst part is that Mr. Psychotic Knight is now roaming free… just who was that freak?" he muttered.

"His name is Galacta…" Kirby whispered. "And he was so sad that it made him angry…!" she shuddered just recalling the knight's emotions.

Joe and Sirica sent her startled looks.

"...Kirby, just how the heck do you know that?" Knuckle Joe demanded.

"When I touched the crystal, I just knew," Kirby explained the best she could.

"Right," Joe snorted. "Why do I get the feeling that he knocked you around just a little too much?"

Kirby glared at Knuckle Joe. "I'm serious! He was really sad!"

Looking at all the destruction floating around their ship, Sirica snorted, "Then I hope he finds a better way of venting his frustrations!" she ran a shaking hand down her hair. "I honestly feel sorry for any creature that crosses paths with him!"

"Well, what about you?" Kirby asked her. "Don't you grieve the same way? By blowing stuff up?"

"At least I can't blow up an entire planet just because I'm having a hissy fit, Kirby!" Sirica retorted.

"Guys…" Knuckle Joe interrupted them. "Let's just power on the ship and get out of here!"

None of them wanted to move so they forced themselves too. "Right…" Sirica tried to turn back on the power and then the auxiliary power to no avail. "Frack!" she cursed after a while, slamming her fist down on the control panel.

"What now?" Joe asked.

"The ship cannot power up, that's what!" Sirica snapped. "That blast must have short-circuited everything!" she turned her chair around to face her companions. "We're dead in space you guys!"

.

.

.

.

Next Chapter: The Bringer of Mischief

.


	12. The Bringer of Mischief

.

.

.

.

_I'm not done yet making people miserable. If they're going to make me miserable, then I'm going to make them miserable._

— Brett Hull—

.

.

.

_"For your crimes against the crown and the citizens of Dreamland, I, King Dee the First, exile you from my kingdom!"_ declared the King.

_"I fear his Majesty is too kind,"_ commented the knight standing beside the king. _"Marx should be put to death or at the very least imprisoned."_

King Dee's face was filled with pity as he shook his head. _"Everyone deserves a second chance, my old friend, but this fellow…"_ he turned his eyes back to the disgraced jester. _"…he can find that somewhere else!"_

Marx glared hatefully at the blue penguin clad in red robes with a golden crown on his head and the Kiridian dressed in dark armor standing beside the throne. He hated them both.

_"Remember Marx, the Fool, should you ever return, I will have no choice but to execute you! Guards! Throw him out!"_

The cappy guards picked him up and escorted him outside the castle walls.

_"You were never a funny clown…"_ one of the guards remarked dryly. _"I think the King should have listened to Sir Metello Knight's advice and put you out of your misery."_

Marx kicked his feet in defiance. Happy that he managed to kick one of the guards in the chin. _"One day I will rule over all of you peons!"_ he snarled viciously. _"And you will serve me!"_

The guard simply snorted. _"Yeah right, now get lost, jester!"_ the cappy guard didn't bother to finish escorting him out but simply kicked him right into a moat below the bridge.

If it wasn't a beheading, drowning was a close second to death. Marx sputtered, _"I-I can't swim!"_ He fought to stay afloat as he cried for help.

_"I guess he is funny after all!"_ the two guards laughed at his pathetic disposition before reentering the castle without caring if he had lived or died. Marx managed to dog paddle to the shore using his feet. He coughed and hacked trying to clear his lungs. As he sat on a muddy pile in the trench. He looked upon that beautiful stone castle basking in the sunset.

_"This will be my palace one day... so will the crown!"_ was all Marx kept promising himself. _"When I become king of Dreamland, they will all pay!"_

Marx had no choice but to abandon his quest for the time being. Many years had passed when finally, the news of King Dee's death reached him. Marx tried to return, but then the king's son and heir, King DeeDee ascended to the throne and was aware of his father's old nemesis.

So, Marx grudgingly bided his time. Waiting for King DeeDee to also bite the dust. It seemed he would never get a chance until now in the reign of King Dedede. Unlike his predecessors, this ruler was an oblivious airheaded fool. He knew nothing of Marx nor about the great treasure laying in dormant beneath the castle...

It was nearing sunset.

Just like that evening so many years ago. Marx gazed up from the very same spot as he remembered his banishment. His scheme didn't go as planned last time, but this time things were going to be different! This time he would succeed! Marx used his ball to bounce over the moat and onto the castle walls. He climbed the rest of the way up. Once at the top, Marx hunched down to observe.

Security was lax, just as he had expected. Good. There were only a few Waddle Dees on duty at this hour, and they were preoccupied with card games or eating a snack they had snuck out of the kitchens. They did not even notice him as he sprinted past.

Further in is when things got tricky. In place of a cellar was now a dungeon. Marx continued, going on pure memory alone. He came to a halt when he came face to face with a brick wall signaling a dead-end. Marx smirked at the pitiful attempt to hide what was truly there. Marx was about to look for an opening when a shadow overtook him.

"Who are you and why have you trespassed on the King's grounds?"

Marx whipped around. All he saw were twinkling eyes of gold in the darkness. For a moment Marx feared that it was Sir Metello. That troublesome knight who thawed his plans so many moons ago, but that would be silly. He died the same day Crescent Starray perished. Good Riddance to him, but this one bore an uncanny resemblance to Sir Metello...

"Well?" the knight prompted.

After composing himself, Marx quipped, "Um... sightseeing?"

The Knight narrowed his eyes.

Unlike the other oblivious imbeciles, this one was too observant and apparently took his job very seriously. How convenient that he was also a damn puffball. Marx clenched his fangs. He hated Kiridians. Those meddling chivalric knights always stuck their noses into other people's business for the pure sake of upholding peace and justice. It made him sick.

"May I suggest you leave or else I will have to place you under arrest for trespassing," his tone left no room for argument.

"How can I possibly say no to that? Ta-ta!" Marx bounced out of his range.

Sneaking in and out of the palace was no longer an option if Meta Knight was there guarding it. "I've waited too long for this!" Marx growled. Kirby was out of his way. Now he had to get rid of Meta Knight too, but how? Marx gasped as the idea came to him. The answer was so obvious: who better than King Dedede to assist him with this new task?

* * *

King Dedede slumped against the rails of his balcony as he took in the sight of another sunset in dreamy old Dreamland. A place of eternal summers and early springs. Bright sunny weather and clean running rivers. White sandy beaches, lush green forests, and the open meadows blooming with every kind of flower. Down near the valley's end was the humble little Cappy Town. The simple folk who lived there were a close-knitted community who paid their taxes on time.

All this bliss was all too boring for him!

"I miss that little pink pipsqueak!" Dedede whined, flailing his arms around in a tantrum. Kirby was no troublemaker, but trouble always seemed to find her and that usually meant some type of excitement to liven things up.

"My ears must be deceiving me," Escargoon muttered. He moved about the king's room with a duster in hand.

"What did ya say?" Dedede demanded.

"You always wanted Kirby gone, your majesty, so I thought you would be happy-"

"If the attention was on _me_ I would!" Dedede retorted with a huff. "Poor Kirby this, Poor Kirby that!" he grumbled. "That's all those cappies ever talk about whenever I ride into town! Moaning and groaning 'bout where poor 'ol Kirby is! Even those lowly watermelon farmers miss the little nuisance! HA! Never thought I'd live to see that day!"

Dedede began to pace around his bedroom restlessly. "And then dat there Arthur is still in my kingdom tryin' to call all the shots!" he continued to rant.

Escargoon rolled his eyes. Figures the king would be jealous of Sir Arthur. A mere steward who acted kinglier than the actual king. "Well, he is leading all the search parties, your majesty," Escargoon pointed out. "The cappies rally behind him to help him look for Kirby-"

"It's been six months and they still haven't found her!" Dedede complained. "They are all like useless bloodhounds that cannot catch a scent!"

Growing tired of the King's griping, Escargoon turned to Dedede with hands on his hips. "You can always help them look, sire," he suggested.

"I did help them look!"

With strained patience, Escargoon advised, "For more than five minutes."

"Bah!" Dedede waved him off. "It's the gesture that counts!"

"Of course, sire, whatever you say," Escargoon turned back to his cleaning with a sigh. Even he was not in the mood to take jabs at Dedede this late in the day. Thank goodness he was about to be off the clock.

"That's right!" Dedede swelled, crossing his arms. "Because I'm the king!"

"As if we need a reminder…" Escargoon grumbled. The king had been in a sour mood ever since Kirby disappeared. For all their sakes Escargoon wished she would reappear already.

"Aha!" Dedede exclaimed suddenly.

Escargoon let out a startled yelp, nearly dropping the vase he was polishing. "W-What!?"

"I know what can cheer me up!"

"...what would that be, sire?"

"To see Meta Knight's face!"

"…eh, what?" Escargoon asked confused. Well, that certainly came out of nowhere, but so did a lot of King Dedede's schemes.

"I've always wanted to see what was underneath that mask of his!" Dedede marched out the door with some pep in his step. "Might as well be the night! Hey Waddle Doo!" he called to his Captain of the Guard. "Fetch me, Meta Knight! I'll be waiting in my throne room!"

The captain of the guard saluted him. "Right away, sir!" Waddle Doo ran off down the hall to find the knight.

"Wait for me, sire!" Escargoon hurried after the king. He had always been curious himself. At the revelation of Kirby and Meta Knight being the same species, it would be a funny sight to see!

Dedede sat upon his throne and Escargoon stood by his side. Within five minutes his sworn knight came before his throne.

"You have summoned me, your majesty?" Meta Knight inquired softly.

"Yea, I did!" Dedede pointed a finger at him. "Take off dat darn mask of yours!" he ordered. "I wanna see your real face!"

There was a pause. The king and knight stared at each other for a long moment.

"No," Meta Knight finally replied.

"Wha…?" Dedede almost couldn't believe it, even Escargoon quirked a brow. Meta Knight has never openly refused the king before and Dedede did not like that. "What do ya mean, no?" he glowered.

"I am not removing my mask simply for your amusement, sire."

"The reason doesn't matter! I gave you a direct order, Meta Knight!" Dedede bellowed. "And as your king, I am ordering you in my name to remove that mask!"

"That's right, Meta Knight!" Escargoon quipped from the king's side. "What are you hiding under there?"

"If that is all his majesty has to say then I will retire early for the night. It has been a rather taxing day..." Meta Knight stiffed a yawn. "Goodnight, sire." Without waiting for his dismissal, Meta Knight turned to exit the throne room.

"…h-hey! HEY! You get back here and take off your mask! I am the King! And as your King-"

The door slammed shut behind Meta Knight.

Escargoon's jaw dropped. Not daring to utter a sound. The silence that followed was the calm before the storm.

"HOW DARE HE DEFY ME!" Dedede roared, now spitting mad. "Grrrr! I gotta find out what is under that mask at all costs! ESCARGOON!"

"Y-Yes, sire?" the snail was almost afraid to ask.

"You go bring Meta Knight back in here!"

_"Me_?" Escargoon began to back up. "Sire, have you lost your mind?" he yelped. "I rather fight Kirby than confront Meta Knight! At least Kirby knows how to pull her punches, er, her suck-ups I mean!"

Dedede went quiet. His fists clenched and his mouth pulled back into an enraged sneer. Escargoon cowered back, but a whack from the king's hammer never came. Dedede exploded, "THEN NOBODY CAN DO IT!" he wailed. "If only I could call Nightmare Enterprises, but that delivery service is long gone!"

Dedede slumped back in a defeated mope.

"There, there," Escargoon tried to make the king feel better. "I will have the Waddle Dees make you an early midnight snack tonight, sire. What would you like?"

"I WANT A PICTURE OF META KNIGHT'S FACE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP!" Dedede snapped irritably.

"But, sire, I can't get that for you!"

"Then perhaps I can..." a bodiless voice echoed throughout the throne room.

Dedede jumped to his feet, startled. "Who said that?" he glanced around anxiously. "Who's there?!"

"I did oh great King Dedede!" Out of the shadows came a little jester walking on a ball. The bells on his jester hat tinkled a merry tune as he rolled right up to Dedede's throne and bowed deeply.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Dedede barked.

Escargoon squinted his eyes distrustfully at the newcomer. "And how did you even get past our security?" he demanded to know but was ignored.

"I am Marx, a humble jester by trade!" he introduced himself to Dedede. "I can help you get a picture of Meta Knight's face, but I would like something in exchange..."

"Hmph! Well, that figures!" Dedede grumbled, crossing his arms. "What do ya want?"

"I came to Dreamland with dreams of becoming a big star! I want to perform live on Channel DDD!"

"Really? Hahahaha!" Dedede laughed condescendingly at Marx. "I doubt a little guy like you can be up to the task!"

"Oh, but I am!" Marx promised as he bounced up and down on his ball. "Just give me a chance, your majesty, and I will exceed your expectations!"

This was a good opportunity for free labor. Not to mention that Channel DDD has been lacking some good content lately to keep those lame brain cappies preoccupied and out of his shadier ventures.

"Well..." Dedede rubbed under his chin as if he was thinking hard about it and still unconvinced. "I _may_ be able to give you a 20-minute run slot if you get what I ask for. But if you fail, it's your funeral, kid!" Dedede laughed and Escargoon chimed in with him.

"I can do even better than that!" Marx boasted. "How about I get you Meta Knight's mask too?"

Dedede leaned forward with interest. "Really now?" he asked.

"Why would his majesty want that old thing?" Escargoon scoffed. "It's all chipped and battered!"

"It's a glorious souvenir for his majesty to mock an unruly servant!" Marx smiled cruelly. "Meta Knight should be humiliated for defying the Great King Dedede!"

Dedede's eyes gleamed deviously. "He's right, Escargoon!" he agreed. "Meta Knight must be put back in his place! Alright, you got a deal, Marx! You'll go teach Meta Knight that nobody tells me no and gets away with it!"

"Of course, great king. But before I begin, may I humbly acquire the assistance of your Waddle Dees for this task?" Marx asked.

"Eh? Those numbnuts?" Dedede waved a flippant paw. "Sure, whatever! I'll have Waddle Doo at your service, just get me those pictures!"

"As you wish, my lord," Marx bowed. He rolled backward and out of the throne room, shutting the doors behind him.

Dedede sat back on his throne feeling awed. "I've never been called "my lord" before… what a nice groveling fellow he is! You can take a lesson from him Esgargoon!" Dedede jabbed his snaily servant in the side.

Escargoon swatted away Dedede's paw. "I don't like him, sire. He seems shady…" he grumbled. "…shadier than _us!_ And that's saying something!"

"Even better!" Dedede laughed merrily. He was so happy that things were finally starting to get interesting around Dreamland again, even without Kirby. "Shady folk are my type! Now then..." he rubbed his paws together. "Go make me an ice cream sundae with extra fudge and nuts on top! I feel like celebrating!"

.

.

.

Next Chapter: Sins of the Past

.


	13. Sins of the Past

.

.

.

.

_Sooner or later everyone sits down to a banquet of consequences._

―Robert Louis Stevenson―

.

.

.

_"Hey look it's the blueberry tart!"_

Meta let out a sigh. It was always like this, ever since he entered the academy. Most of the other pufflings would shy away from him. The only ones who dared to approach him where usually bullies hoping to boost their reputation by challenging him.

_"Well if it isn't the rotten orange left at the back of the fridge,"_ Meta taunted back, but he should not have said anything. His father had warned him not to engage in any petty fights, but something inside him would not let him back down. He itched to fight. Longed to prove his strength despite his small size.

It was less than a minute later when the screams of his challenger filled the air. _"L-Let go!" _Pain and fear evident in his voice as Meta bit down even harder on his paw. He tried to throw him off to no avail. _"Help! Get him off me!"_

Of course, none of the other pufflings would dare to intervene in fear of Meta turning his attack on them.

_"Meta, you let him go this instant, or else there will be consequences!"_ a stern voice ordered. _"Detenlo ahora!"_

At hearing the command, Meta's whole body froze. Fear and shame overtaking him. He looked up and saw his father standing in from of them. The dark blue knight was dressed in polished gunmetal armor and had a dark red cape wrapped around his body. Lord Metello looked most displeased as his unwavering glare burned into him.

Meta let go of his opponent in a hurry. _"P-Papa! You're back!" _he blurted. His father had been away for nearly a month on an important business off-world and must have just returned.

_"Así que estoy,"_ Sir Metello remarked coolly. _"I see you continue to pick fights during my absence."_

Meta wiped the corner of his mouth. _"Just for the record, Pathos picked it with me this time!" _he grumbled.

_"Oh? And what about the time before that?"_ Metello questioned him.

Meta rolled his eyes dramatically. _"I didn't say I was a saint, Papa." _

Lord Metello was not amused by his cheeky remark.

Meta cringed a little, realizing he may have gone a little too far, but then his father turned his attention briefly to the puffling Meta had attempted to maul rather successfully. "I am sorry for my son's behavior. Do you require any medical attention?"

Pathos looked down at his sore paw before shooting Meta a dirty look. _"I'll live, sir, but may I suggest you put him on a leash?"_

In response Meta growled, gnashing his teeth. The deep rumble akin to a tiger rather than the kitten he appeared to be.

The puffling's eyes went with fear. _"They're right!"_ Pathos exclaimed as he bolted. _"You are a monster!"_

_"And you are annoying!"_ Meta called after him.

Not even bothering to correct Pathos, Meta already knew what others thought about him. They called him the freak of 12th Providence behind his back and sometimes to his face. He was a runt of a Kiridian with fangs and claws, and no blushes on his cheeks.

_"Perhaps your mother and I should have you homeschooled for the remainder of the semester..."_ Sir Metello thought out loud._ "Most of your interactions have ended badly like today."_

Meta could not keep the resentment out of his voice as he retorted, _"Then why do you force me to come here every day, Papa?"_

_"You are still a growing puffing, Meta. Your mother thought having you socialize with children your own age would prove to be beneficial... Pobre de mí,"_ Metello simply shook his head before turning around. "_Come, we shall return home. And when we get there you will be telling your mother everything."_

Meta winched. He hated to disappoint his father, especially his mama, but lately, that is all he seemed to be doing. Reluctantly Meta followed behind his father with a slump in his shoulders. The other pufflings stared and whispered between themselves as they passed by the schoolyard on the way out. Most of their words were unkind.

_"That's him, right? The 'blueberry tart' Pathos just fought… I seriously thought he was gonna kill him!"_

_"...but didn't Pathos start it?"_

_"Yeah, but what is Meta doing with actual teeth?_

Another puffling scoffed, _"Teeth? Those were _**_fangs_**_! How weird is that?!"_

_"I know right? What a freak!"_

_"We better watch out or else he will suck out our blood when the grown-ups aren't looking!"_

_"Maybe we should start calling him the fanged blueberry instead!"_

At hearing their words, Meta cringed, shrinking deeper into his father's shadow.

_"Do not cower,"_ Sir Metello ordered his son sternly as they continued to walk along the courtyard despite the onlookers. _"You will be their governor after me. Be patient with your people. They will see in time what a good boy you are."_

_"You…"_ Meta was shocked to hear those words. "_You believe I am good?"_ he asked feeling hopeful.

Sir Metello suddenly paused in mid-step.

Meta accidentally walked right into his father's backside and bounced back with a grunt as he rolled to a stop.

Sir Metello's armor crunched as he turned around to look his son dead in the eyes with a nod. _"Sí, indeed I do, but that is if you chose to be. You..."_ he chose his next words carefully._ "…have always been a special case, but once you learn some self-control, it will become your strength."_

Meta beamed up, feeling relieved that his father still believed in him. _"I will try, Papa!" _he promised, and this time he intended to fully keep it.

Meta Knight jerked as he awakened from sleep.

He blinked tiredly in the darkness of his room. Able to see clearly without light. Another one of his unusual abilities. Still, it seemed to be a few hours before dawn. Meta Knight let out a small yawn as he shifted in bed, trying to get comfortable again. It was rare for him to sleep throughout the night and even rarer to dream about his childhood.

Come to think about it, he has not had a good night's sleep since Kirby's Heatwave. Meta Knight sighed as he rubbed his face. He hoped the young lass was alright. He spent so many years looking after her. Training her from afar. Now the time has come rather unceremonious to let her go and let her find her own path. Meta Knight wished Kirby had chosen different, but he could not blame her for running away-

"Peekaboo you fat blueberry!"

"WHA-"

"Yonk!" the intruder snatched his mask from his nightstand. "Got it!" The little man in a jester hat dashed out the door.

* * *

Blade Knight yawned loudly as he lumbered back to his dormitory for a well-deserved coffee break.

Normally it was Meta Knight who took the night shifts, but it was obvious his master needed some rest, so with Sword Knight already asleep, he volunteered to take the first and second watches on his own. He did a double-take when he spotted Captain Waddle Doo and the Waddledee lingering out in the corridors with cameras strapped around their necks as if they were waiting for something.

"What is all this about?" Blade Knight asked them.

"I, er… t-the King order us to take photos of the castle walls!" Captain Waddle Doo explained. "Yep, to that he did!"

"… …in the middle of the night?"

Captain Waddle Doo hesitated for just a moment but then exclaimed. "…Yes!"

That made no sense to Blade Knight, but then most of King Dedede's orders made no sense. Blade shook his head and then opened the door to enter his apartment when a red and yellow blur ran out the door, startling him. "What in the bloody hell was that thing-"

Then something came hurdling after it. Only darker in color and seriously pissed with Galaxia already in hand. **"COME BACK HERE YOU!" **it roared with its eyes blazing like unholy fire.

Blade Knight would never admit this later, but he let out a girly scream of fright.

"Come and get it!" The jester simply taunted Meta Knight, waving the mask in the air.

Meta Knight rounded the corner and came to an abrupt halt. He gasped rearing back in shock as he took in the group of Waddledees standing at the ready.

"Surprise! Surprise! You fell for it! Now snap 'em pictures, boys!"

And from that second forward, Meta Knight was assaulted with a barrage of clinking and flashes of light as the Waddledees began to take pictures of him.

Blade Knight flinched, squinting his eyes against the pain.

Completely humiliated Meta Knight wrapped his cloak around his face and fled. It all happened so quickly Blade Knight did not even know which direction Meta Knight ran in. The little fiendish jester who had stolen his master's mask crackled with glee. "Mission accomplished!"

"What do you think you are doing?" Blade demanded. He held out his hand. "Give that back this instant!"

"No way helmet-head!" Marx refused. "I promised this mask to Dedede and no one else!"

"This had better be important!" An irritated voice complained. The king came around the corner. Half-asleep and fully annoyed, Dedede was dressed in his sleep shirt and had bunny slippers on his feet as he was being escorted by a small party of Waddledees.

"Indeed," Escargoon grumbled unhappily beside the king. "I am missing my beauty sleep!"

Marx bounced right up to Dedede. "I am sorry to interrupt his majesty's rest, but this simply cannot wait!" he presented a photo taken by one of the Waddledees.

Dedede blinked beadily at the photo at first. "…huh? You actually…DID IT?" Now fully awake, the penguin snatched the photo to get a closer look. It was the best one taken. It had managed to capture Meta Knight's bare face perfectly.

"YES! I finally got my picture! See Escargoon? I knew he would look dopey just like that there Kirby!" Dedede laughed. He showed it to Escargoon who laughed along with him.

"And without his precious mask, you could get another eyeful!" Marx handed over Meta Knight's mask as well. "Is his majesty pleased with my results?" Marx asked.

"Very much pleased!" Dedede nodded. "Come tomorrow and ya got a spot on channel DDD!"

Blade Knight clenched his fist as he stood there fuming with rage. Dedede would not stop what he was doing nor will he give the mask back outright. Blade knew he had to devise a plan and get the others involved to help.

"May I ask how you plan to punish Meta Knight further?" Marx insisted suddenly.

"I think you got him good enough!" Dedede laughed. "That will teach him to tell me no! Hehehe!"

An ugly sight past across Marx's face. Blade Knight froze as he caught it before the jester hid it with a bright smile. "You need to think bigger than this, sire!"

"Huh?" Dedede tilted his head to Marx. "How big are we talking?" he asked.

"Meta Knight has disobeyed your direct orders, your majesty. Of which is a great offense! One of the highest I might add!"

King Dedede nodded. "I agree! So?"

"As punishment, he should be exposed to everyone in the land! I encourage his majesty to publish the photos and let them all laugh at the "mighty" star warrior in your service!" Marx crackled cruelly, his face contouring into a sadistic grin.

"...publish this?" Escargoon blurted, taken aback at how quickly things were escalating.

Marx rolled his eyes impatiently at Escargoon. "If Meta Knight had shown the King his face like he was supposed to then none of this would have happened. So, it's his fault!"

Blade Knight let out a gasp. To his growing horror, Dedede seemed thrilled by the idea.

"Marx, I like the way you think! Escargoon! Run a newspaper print!" Dedede slapped the picture into Escargoon's hand. "I want every cappie in Cappy Town to get one by tomorrow morning!"

Escargoon hesitated, swallowing thickly. He was about to recite dutifully, "Yes, sire" when Marx beat him to it.

"Yes, sire! It shall be done at once!" Marx snatched the photo out of Escargoon's hand.

"Hey!" Escargoon was beside himself. "You can't just take away my assignment!"

"Oh, hush up!" Dedede retorted. "It doesn't matter who does it! As long as it gets done!"

"That's right!" Marx stuck out his tongue at the snail before turning his attention back to the Waddledees. "Now let us get moving boys! We got about three hours till dawn to get this done! Chop! Chop!" They followed behind Marx in a single file.

Captain Waddle Doo had to run after them to keep up. "H-Hey! Wait for me!"

Dedede tucked Meta Knight's mask under his arm. "Well, I'm going back to bed," he turned on his heel. "Bring me the first print when you come in the morning, Escargoon! I need to frame it along with this here mask! Hahahahaha!"

"Sure thing..." Escargoon gritted between his teeth. Not liking this one bit. He retired to his room all the while grumbling irritably under his breath.

"…what was going on out here?" Sword Knight finally came to the door still dressed in his nighties. "All that ruckus, and do you happen to know where is Meta Knight? He's not in his room…"

Blade Knight used to tease how his comrade could sleep through a bombing raid. Times like this proved him right. "Hurry up and get dressed! We gotta get some help right away!"

.

.

.

Next Chapter: Star Allies to the Rescue

.


End file.
